Los merodeadores
by Alice.M.Potter
Summary: Una nueva generación de merodeadores llega a Hogwarts. Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy y Adda Nott forman el nuevo grupo de merodeadores. Ellos descubrirán los secretos que esconden sus familias y un nuevo enemigo al asecho. Deberán proteger a la elegida, una niña con tal poder que deberá aprender a controlarlo antes siquiera de cumplir los 10 años.
1. Slytherin

******Ya se lo que van a decir: ¿Porqué volvió a subir el fic si lo había eliminado? Bueno pasa que cambié varias cosas por eso lo subo de nuevo. Es una actualización total. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Slytherin**

Cansado de las burlas de su hermano James, Albus salió para alejarse de él y se dirigió a otro vagón.

Se encontraban viajando en el expreso Hogwarts, era su primer año de hechicería y estaba muy nervioso, no sabía en que casa iba a estar, que compañeros nuevos tendría y si haría nuevos amigos. Lo consolaba la idea de que su prima Rose tenía su misma edad y también cursaba primer año.

Caminó por el pasillo buscando un compartimentó vacío, no estaba de animo para estar con los ruidosos amigos de su hermano, necesitaba estar solo para pensar.

Se había enojado con James porque le había dicho que ni en Slytherin lo aceptarían, que era demasiado idiota como para ser malvado. Pero su padre le había dicho, antes de despedirse en el ande de la estación King Cross, que hubo magos buenos que fueron de Slytherin y que su segundo nombre era en honor a uno. Albus se preguntó que clase de persona sería Severus Snape y que clase de personas entran en Slytherin.

Encontró un compartimento vacío al final del vagón. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que había un niño mirando por la ventana completamente solo. Lo miró unos momentos.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Los demás vagones están llenos...- Preguntó cauteloso. El niño levantó la vista dejando ver sus brillantes ojos grises. Su cabello era rubio muy claro, platinado, peinado hacia atrás, su piel era muy blanca y su nariz puntiaguda. Su expresión era entre seria y aburrida.

-Claro... ¿Porque no?- dijo sin darle importancia y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

Albus entró y se sentó frente a él.

-M-me llamo Albus, Albus Severus Potter- se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy...- miró a Albus como esperando algo y luego continuó- por favor dime Scopius, así me llaman todos mis allegados.

Albus sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Scorpius.

El rubio sonrió aliviado.

-El gusto es todo mio Albus.- Después de decir esto comenzó a balbucear pensativo- Albus, Potter... Potter, ese nombre me suena... Potter. ¿De donde me suena? Creo... que mi padre lo mencionó alguna vez...

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Albus confundido. Scorpius miraba hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados mientras intentaba recordar en donde había escuchado ese nombre.

-Potter... Potter. Albus Potter...

Albus comenzó a sentirse incomodó cuando de pronto el rubio levantó la cabeza.

-¿Cual es el nombre de tu padre?

-Harry Potter...

-Harry Potter, entonces de ahí era. Si, no es gran cosa. Mi padre me dijo que fue con él a la escuela y que se odiaban, ya que mi padre era de Slytherin y el tuyo de Gryffindor-Albus frunció el entrecejo .

-¿Solo por estar en casas distintas debían odiarse?- preguntó desafiante.

-No- contestó Scorpius con toda naturalidad- Se odiaban porque eran totalmente diferentes. Mi padre un sangre pura, que odiaba la impureza de sangre. Tu padre, un mestizo hijo de un sangre pura y una sangre sucia, que era famoso por todo lo que hacía... Había demasiadas buenas razones para odiarse como para que la diferencia de casas interfiriera entre ellos- Sentencio apático.

Albus sentía como la ira brotaba por su cuerpo. Su tía era una "sangre sucia", sus padres eran _muggles_ pero ella había nacido con magia, y era la persona mas admirable que conocía, tan dulce y maternal en ocasiones y tan dura en otros momentos.

Se levantó del asiento de un salto.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema con los sangre sucia?!- le gritó furioso.

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho, le divertía sacar de quicio a la gente, pero en realidad estaba buscando un tema de conversación. Y ese dio resultado.

-No, en absoluto- admitió pícaro- Creo que es así como nacieron los primeros magos, de familias _muggles_, y al estos casarse tuvieron hijos dotados de magia y así se fueron casando con otros magos y nacieron las supuestas "familias sangre pura".- se detuvo pensativo- a mi parecer ninguna familia es totalmente pura- terminó al fin satisfecho con su conclusión.

Albus lo miraba desconcertado. Era la persona mas extraña que había conocido: altanero, provocativo, burlón, pero aún así muy sincero y natural.

-Eres extraño- Confesó mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

Scorpius sonrió, con su sonrisa altanera.

-Si, me jacto de eso. Pero es divertido ver la expresión de las personas cuando no entienden lo que estoy diciendo- Notó que Albus se ofendía y agregó- Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte. Creo necesario que sepas que no pienso como mi padre, y que tampoco me interesa la división de las casas...

Parecia avergonzado de admitirlo, lo que a Albus lo tranquilizó.

-Que bueno que sea así. Entonces no te importa a que casa podrías pertenecer.

-No, bueno. En realidad un poco si. Mi familia pertenece a Slytherin desde hace siglos... decepcionaría a mi padre si no fuera allí.

-¿Pero tu quieres ir a Slytherin o no?

-Si- Afirmó serio- al principio dudaba, ya que había escuchado... ciertos rumores acerca de sus miembros...- bajó la cabeza y miró a Albus de soslayo, luego la levantó y dijo- pero averigüé que los magos más grandes de la historia fueron de Slytherin, magos muy inteligentes y habilidosos. Sería un honor para mi compartir la casa donde estudió el gran Merlín.

Albus se sorprendió al oír el nombre del mago mas grande de todos los tiempos, ya que no sabía que había pertenecido a Slytherin. Entonces comprendió lo que le había dicho su padre...

-¿Tu, en que casa quieres estar?- preguntó Scorpius al verlo pensativo.

No esperaba la pregunta pero respondió seguro.

-No me importa. Toda mi familia ha ido a Gryffindor... hablo de TODA, pero me sentiría honrado de pertenecer a Slytherin o a cualquier otra casa si soy elegido.

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos sonriendo satisfechos, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡Albus Severus Potter! ¿Puedes decirme porque me abandonaste en ese compartimento con el insoportable de tu hermano?- Rose estaba enloquecida, su cabello rojizo llameaba como el fuego.

-L-lo lo siento- Balbuceo Albus temblando, mientras de levantaba del asiento.

-¡Nada de lo siento!¡Si te ibas a ir por lo menos me hubieras avisado, yo...- no terminó la frase porque en ese momento Scorpius se estaba descostillando de la risa. Rose se puso más roja de lo que estaba y se tapó la boca, conteniendo un grito.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Sigue, sigue!¡Esto no tiene precio!- Scorpius no paraba de reír y Rose moría de la vergüenza- ¡Por favor Rose, jamás te vi tan enojada!

-¿La conoces?

-Su padre es el jefe de mi madre- Dijo Rose desconsolada- nos conocimos en una ocasión que fui a acompañar a mi madre.

-Y yo fui a ver a mi padre. Desde entonces nos encontramos un par de veces mas. Siempre nos mandan a ser trabajos de secretaria- Scorpius se contenía para no reír, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

-¿Entonces él es el chico insoportable del que me hablaste?- Preguntó Albus con toda naturalidad. Rose casi le da un ataque cardíaco y Scopius comenzó a reír otra vez.

-¡Le has hablado de mi!-Lanzó una carcajada-¡ La señorita que cree que lo sabe todo le ha hablado al mundo entero sobre el increíble Scopius Malfoy! -dejo de reír y la miro con una sonrisa seductora- El hombre que la deja sin palabras...No hay discusión en la que no gane- sentenció con su sonrisa altiva.

-¡Cállate!¡ Eres imposible!-Gritó ella y se sentó junto a Albus de brazos y piernas cruzadas. Este y Scorpius se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a capela. Rose, que había llevado todo su equipaje, sacó un libro y comenzó a leer.

Albus advirtió que él había olvidado sus maletas, pero no quería buscarlas solo, ya que James se burlaría de él. Scorpius se ofreció acompañarlo y salieron al pasillo.

-¿Quieres jugarle una pequeña broma a tu hermano y sus amigos?- le ofreció sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué clase de broma?- Malfoy saco una bomba de Humo de los hermanos Weasley de su bolsillo. Albus asintió cómplice.

El compartimento donde estaba James comenzó a llenarse de un intenso humo negro. Todos los alumnos que allí estaban salieron corriendo. Albus y Scorpius entraron a hurtadillas y sacaron las maletas del primero. Cuando el humo se disipó ellos ya estaban en su compartimento guardándolas, muertos de risa.

-No se que le ven de gracioso- Comentó Rose espiándolos por encima de su libro.

-Tu eres una A-GUA-FIES-TAS- Sentenció Scorpius burlón y siguió riendo.

-¡Vamos Rose tienes que divertirte un poco en la vida!- La animó Albus entre risas. Ella lo miró con recelo y volvió a su libro, Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez tirar una bomba de humo para vengarse de su hermano no era la conducta más apropiada, pero hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo y nunca pudo. James tuvo once años de ventaja ahora le tocaba contraatacar a él.

Sus conversaciones con Scorpius se volvieron mas fluidas y encontraron que tenían muchas cosas en común como que ambos adoraban el_Quidditch_; Albus era buscador, como su padre, y Scorpius era guardián, claro hablando de _Quidditch_ casero, nunca jugaron en una cancha real. Estaban ansiosos por sus clases de vuelo en el colegio.

Rose se integró a la conversación cuando comenzaron a hablar de que materias tendrían ese año y que profesores en cada una. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban llegando a Hotsmade, el único pueblo completamente habitado por magos que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de Hogwarts.

Por fin el tren se detuvo y los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería descendieron.

-¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO CON MIGO!

Albus, Rose y Scorpius siguieron la gruesa y potente voz, hasta que se encontraron con un gigante de unos tres metros de altura, con abundante cabello rizado, algo canoso, y un abrigo de piel hasta las rodillas.

-¡Hagrid!- Gritaron Albus y Rose al unimismo, corrieron a abrazarlo haciendo se paso entre todos lo alumnos que cursaban primero como ellos.

-¡Albus!¡Rose!¡Como han crecido!- Hagrid los abrazó alegremente mientras el resto de los niños se situaban a su alrededor.

Hagrid guió al grupo por un sendero angosto. Mientras lo seguían una niña muy hermosa, de largo cabello dorado y grandes ojos azules, se acercó a Rose y la abrazó alegremente.

-¡Rose! ¡Te he extrañado!- La saludo con una vos muy dulce.

-¿Cómo has estado Adda?- Preguntó con una sonrisa Rose.

-Muy bien, gracias. Lamento no haberlos visitado este verano, he estado muy ocupada perfeccionando mis rutinas artísticas. Por otro lado, mi madre ha intentado enseñarme pociones para estar preparada en caso de cualquier cuestionario... pero yo sabía que mientras mi querida amiga Rose estuviera a mi lado ninguna materia se me dificultaría.

Rose sonrió ante el alago pero se puso seria al instante.

-¡Pero Adda no puedes depender de mi para todas las clases, algún día no podre ayudarte y no sabrás como desenvolverte sola!

-Si, ya lo se- dijo bajando la mirada.

El resto de los alumnos permanecían en silencio, el sendero era tan obscuro que debían tener mucho cuidado por donde pisaban. Pero Adda parecía muy tranquila y desenvuelta en oposición a sus compañeros.

-Mi madre dijo lo mismo, así que estudié de todo un poco, aunque ciertas cuestiones no me quedaron en claro- Aclaro Adda volviendo la vista a su amiga.

-En ese caso debiste preguntar le tus dudas a ella- Le espeto esta.

-Lo se, pero estaba muy ocupada...- se acerco un poco para susurrarle- no le digas a nadie pero mamá ha descubierto una nueva especie, aún no esta segura de donde salió pero parece una mezcla de gnomo con duendecillo, ya que vuela y es algo ruidoso. También...

Mientras Adda y Rose hablaban Albus las observaba con detenimiento, tratada de adivinar que veía diferente en Adda. Tal vez su cabello le había crecido un poco en esos meses, tal vez se había vuelto mas largo que lo usual, tal vez sus ojos azules se veían distintos bajo la la penumbra de la noche, tal vez había crecido unos centímetros, sea lo que sea lo hacia sentir inquieto.

Scorpius lo codeó para llamar su atención.

-¿ Y esta quién es?- Le susurró.

-Es la hija de unos amigos de nuestros padres. Su padre, Theodore Nott, es profesor de dofensa contra las artes oscuras y su madre es científica o algo así, busca especies nuevas o en extinción, inventa pociones y cosas por el estilo...

-¿Es tu amiga?- Preguntó, ahora mirándolo de frente.

-Si- Albus no lo miraba, se enfocaba cada vez más en el bello rostro de la rubia.

-¿Entonces porque no la saludas?

Albus lo miró bruscamente con los ojos bien abiertos. No se había dado cuenta que desde que llegó no se había referido a él en ningún momento. Scorpius sonrió con satisfacción al ver la perturbada expresión de su amigo.

-D-di- disculpa, Adda...- Ella levantó la vista algo distraída, al verlo esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Albus! ¡No te había visto allí!- su sonrisa desapareció y la remplazo una mueca de preocupación- ¡Por Merlin que vergüensa!¡Lo lamento tanto! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, muy bien- Scorpius carraspeo a su lado- Eh... este es Scorpius, lo conocí en el vagón...

-Pues es un verdadero placer Scorpius, mi nombre es Adda Nott. Lamento no haberme presentado antes- estrecho su mano grácilmente. Scorpius se asombró de sus modales, podría decirse que ella pertenecía a la nobleza sin problemas.

-Albus...- Le susurró al oído- ¿Es ella de una familia sangre pura?

-Si, lo es. ¿Por qué?

-Es notable que pertenece a un linaje noble.

-¿A que te refieres?- Albus lo miró desafiante.

-Quiero decir que es muy bien educada, nada más.

La conversación concluyó cuando todo el grupo miró asombrado como el camino se abría y dejaba a la vista un imponente castillo que emergía desde una montaña. Frente a él un enorme lago negro reflejaba la luz de la luna, y en el muelle unos botes.

-Cada cuatro en un bote- Dijo Hagrid. Los cuatro niños se subieron a uno y cuando todos estuvieron sentados Hagrid gritó:¡ ADELANTE! Y los botes zarparon al mismo tiempo hacia el castillo.

Pasaron por un peñasco que los llevo a través de una cortina de hiedra que escondía una ancha abertura en el frente del risco. Avanzaron por un túnel subterráneo hasta llegar a una especie de muelle, donde treparon entre las rocas. Luego ascendieron por un pasadizo en la roca, y finalmente salieron al césped suave y húmedo a la sombra del castillo.

-¿Están todos aquí?¿Nadie quedo atrás? Bien.

Hagrid golpeó con su gigantesco puño la puerta del castillo tres veces.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Un mago alto de cabello negro y una túnica azul obscuro, esperaba allí. Su rostro era amable, aunque las cicatrices en el le daban cierto aspecto atemorizante.

-Los de primer año profesor Longbottom- Dijo Hagrid.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta y dejó ver un gran vestíbulo iluminado con resplandecientes antorchas, un cielo raso tan alto que no se veía y una magnifica escalera de mármol frente a ellos, que conducía a los pisos superiores. Se podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces desde un portal a la derecha. Albus pensó que allí debía estar el gran salón y que James, junto con sus primos, Victorie, Fred, Cassie, Roxanne, Caroline, Louse, Dominique, Molly y Lucy, estarían sentados en la mesa de Griffindor.

El profesor Longbottom los llevó a una pequeña cámara vacía, fuera del hall. Se juntaron allí, muy cerca unos de otros, ya que no había mucho espacio, mirando con nerviosidad.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- Dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa- El banquete de comienzo de año empezará dentro de poco, pero ustedes deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas antes de ocupar sus lugares en el Gran Salón. La selección es muy importante, porque a partir de entonces sus casas serán como su familia. Compartirán las clases, dormirán en los dormitorios y pasaran su tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa que les toque.

El profesor Longbottom les explicó que existen cuatros casas; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y Slytherin. Que a medida que logracen triunfos se sumarían puntos a sus respectivas casas, y que a fin de año la casa que tenga más puntos se llevará la copa de las casas.

-Voy a regresar cuando estemos listos para ustedes. ¡Oh, recuerdo cuando entré por primera vez a Howars estaba tan nervioso! Habia perdido mi sapo y...- Una niña pecosa, de mejillas redondas y ojos negros carraspeó- Si, lo lamento. Por favor esperen unos momentos.

Le sonrió a la niña en agradecimiento y se retiró.

-¡Papá siempre tan efusivo! ¡No puede evitar contar anécdotas y cosas por el estilo!- Se quejo la niña cruzando los brazos.

-Pues a mi me parece muy agradable. El hecho que sea así le quita a uno, aunque sea un poco, los nervios- Le aseguró Albus.

Ella le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has estado Alice? No te había visto, lo lamento- Rose se acercó a saludarla.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Frank?- Le preguntó Albus mientras levantaba la cabeza para buscarlo entre los nuevos alumnos.

-Mejor voy a buscarlo... El muy despistado se perdería en su propio baño.- Diciendo esto se perdió de vista.

-Que niña extraña.- Afirmó Scorpius.- Me cae bien.

-Y eso que no conoces a su hermano Frank, el si es un caso especial...- Se mofó Albus.

-No digas eso Albus. El es ... un poco torpe solamente.

-¿Un poco torpe? ¡Por Merlin Rose! ¡Una vez creyó que el ratrato de Albus Dumbledore que está en casa era su abuela! No su abuelo, ¡Su abuela!

-Solo tenía siete años, Albus.

Pero ya era tarde Scorpius y Adda se estaban descostillando de la risa y no la oian. Luego Adda se acercó a Rose, aún sonriendo.

-¿En que casa crees que entrarás?- Le preguntó cambiando rotundamente de tema.

-Pues mi padre me dijo que si no entro a Gryffindor me deshereda.

Adda comenzó a reír pero Rose estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Y tu quieres ir allí?

-¡Claro! Pero Revenclaw es una buena opción también.

-¿Y tu Albus?- Se dirigió de nuevo a él.

-Cual sea para mi esta bien.

-Así se habla. No hay que tener preferencias- Adda sonreía y sus ojos azules destellaban de alegría. Dejo de mirar a Albus y fijó la vista en Scorpius- ¿y tu, a que casa quieres ir?

-A Slytherin.

Algunos de los niños que estaban en la habitación, al escucharlo lo miraron de reojo. A Scorpius no pareció importarle.

-¡Increíble!¡Tienes que ser muy habilidoso para entrar en esa casa! Mi padre fué un Sytherin y el mejor de su clase.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron cómplices y una sonrisa picara se formó es sus rostros. El hecho de que durante el viaje ambos concordaron en ese punto y que ella lo reconociera tan fácilmente los llenaba de satisfacción.

-¿y tu? ¿A dónde piensas que entrarás?- le preguntó Scorpius arrastrando las palabras.

-Creo que a Hufflepuf- sentenció seria.

-¿Hufflepuf?- se extrañaron los tren niños.

-Si, yo soy inteligente como una Revenclaw, y valiente como una Gryffindor, pero no es mi mayor característica, o por lo menos eso creo yo... Mi principal característica son mis dotes artísticos.- Aclaró por si no era obvio- Mi madre dice que todos los grandes artistas son de Hufflepuf, por lo que yo seguramente entraré a esa casa.

-¿Qué dice tu padre?.-Preguntó Scorpius.

-Dijo que no le importaba. Dijo que soy perfecta y que cualquier casa sería afortunada al tenerme. Aunque creo que exagera un poco... no soy tan perfecta.

Los tres sonrieron ante la falta de modestia de la rubia y continuaron hablando de otros temas.

Minutos mas tarde Nevile volvió y los condujo hasta el Gran Salón. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron en fila mirando con asombro el interior de la estancia.

El Gran Salón era identico a como se lo había descrito su padre: una amplia estancia con cuatro mesas largas, una para cada casa, el techo que reflejaba el cielo nocturno, las miles de velas flotando e iluminando el lugar. Al final la mesa de los profesores, pero antes un banquillo con un viejo y remendado sombrero.

-_El sombrero seleccionador_- Pensó Albus.

Los alumnos de primer año se pararon frente al descosido sombrero y el profesor Longbottom se paró frente a ellos y abrió un pergamino:

-Morgan Zabini- Leyó, como si tomara asistencia.

Una niña morena de cabello corto y ojos negros, se aproximo vacilante hacia el profesor. Nevile

tomó el sombrero y le indico que se sentara. Cuando esta lo hizo colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, al instante este cobró vida y Morgan se estremeció.

-¡SLYTHERIN!- Gritó de pronto el sombrero. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir dándole la bienvenida a la nueva alumna de Hogwarts, los alumnos de Slytherin recibieron a su nuevo miembro con apretones de manos y movimientos de cabeza cuando Morgan fue a sentarse a su mesa.

-Rose Weasley- Leyó el profesor, y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Albus apretó la mano de su prima para darle animo, esta se acerco lentamente hacia el banquillo donde estaba el sombrero y cuando lo tubo puesto sus nervios se incrementaron aún más.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Anunció el sombrero seleccionador y todos comenzaron a aplaudir fervientemente. Rose corrió a su mesa eufórica.

Así continuaron pasando los alumnos y parecía que jamás sería el turno de Albus.

-Scorpius Malfoy- Continuo Nevile, luego que Rupert Manson tomara su lugar en la mesa de Revenclow.

El sombrero se acomodo en la cabeza de cabello platino de niño y tras unos segundos de suspenso grito:

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Scopius sonrió satisfecho y le guiñó un ojo a Albus para inspirarle confianza. Era increíble lo rápido que se habían hecho amigos.

-Alice Longbottom- Nevile miró a su hija con orgullo y le sonrió cariñosamente cuando se aproximó a él decidida.

-¡REVENCLAW!- Grito el sombrero y la chica salto de la banqueta y abrazó a su padre antes de salir corriendo a sentarse con los suyos.

-Franck Longbottom.

Franck caminó torpemente hasta su padre y se sentó sobre el taburete.

-¡GRIFFINDOR!- El niño abrió sus pequeños ojos negros y miró a su padre con incredulidad. Este asintió y Franck corrio a la mesa donde, años antes, se había sentado su progenitor.

-Adda Nott.- Al bajar el pergamino sonrió con picardía a un hombre muy bien parecido que vestía una elegante tunica negra en la mesa de los profesores. Theodore Nott no le prestó atención y observó como su hija se acercaba al sombrero selecciónador muy seria, en una expreción nada propia de ella.

Adda se sentó y el profesor Longbotton le colocó el sombrero.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!- La niña bajó de un salto y sonriendo de oreja a oreja corrió a la mesa de los tejones.

Aún riendo el profesor miró una vez mas el pergamino y leyó: Albus Potter

Albus se tensó al oír su nombre, se acercó temblando al viejo sombrero. Nevile lo colocó en su cabeza y este se sacudió un poco... entonces lo oyó, la voz del sombrero como un susurro dentro de su cabeza...

-Interesante...- decía- tienes la misma mente que tu padre... oh si... tienes talento, tienes poder y la astucia para conseguir lo que quieres... creo que te pondré en...- permaneció en suspenso por unos segundos y grito: ¡SLYTHERIN!

El Gran Salón quedó en silencio, ante la mirada atónita de todos los alumnos Albus se bajo del banquete y se dirigió a su nueva mesa. Entonces Fred, hijo de su tío George, que estaba en cuarto año comenzó a aplaudir, lo siguió su hermana Cassie que cursaba tercer año, luego Roxanne, hermana gemela de Fred, y Caroline, segundo año,seguida por Victorie, hija de sus tíos Bill y Fleur, séptimo año, sus hermanos Louis, de quinto año, y Dominique, de tercer año, también se sumaron al aplauso y así todos los miembros de Gryffindor, incluidos Rose, James, Molly y Lucy, hijas de Percy Weasley, Molly cursaba quinto y Lucy cuarto año. Así se sumaron los de Hufflepuf, luego los de Revenclow y más tarde los de Slytherin, algunos todavía anonadados por que el hijo de Harry Potter, "El elegido", "El niño que vivió", "El príncipe de Gryffindor", haya entrado a Slytherin.

Albus se sentó junto a Scopius y muchos de sus nuevos compañeros se presentaron y le dieron la bienvenida, otros lo saludaron con una simple mueca y un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡El hijo de Harry Potter en Slytherin! ¿Qué pasará despues? ¿ Nos sentaremos a comer las cuatro casas juntas?- Dijo un chico de cuarto año con voz potente para que toda la mesa lo escuchara, solo a unos pocos le pareció gracioso. A Albus le pareció una buena idea...

-No les hagas caso Albus- Le dijo Scopius mirando con recelo al chico de cuarto- Nosotros estamos aquí para demostrar que no todos los Slytherins son asesinos...

Albus le sonrió pensando que con una actitud así podrían cambiar el pensamiento de muchas personas. Pero esta noche no, había sido un viaje largo y solo quería comer e irse a dormir.

Al terminar la selección de las casas la directora Mcgonagal dio la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y advirtió que el baño de mujeres de segundo piso estaba clausurado, que estaba prohibido salir de las habitaciones por las noches y por último tampoco se podía entrar en la biblioteca del tercer piso.

-Dicho esto ¡Que empiece el banquete!- Fue entonces cuando las mesas de las cuatro casas se llenaron de manjares y todos los alumnos comieron en constante conversación unos con otros.

Ademas de Scopius y Albus otros ocho estudiantes entraron en Slytherin: Morgan Nott, Pandora Favrè, Jalander Zabini, Larissa Campoll, Christopher Mitchens, Merveille Lonker y Mitch Hellberd, completan los diez estudiantes de primer año.

Al acabar la cena los prefectos los guiaron a la sala común. Salieron del Gran Salón y se dirigieron a unas escaleras que bajaban unos dos o tres pisos, giraron a la derecha por un pasillo iluminado por lamparas de gas, al final del pasillo no parecía haber nada, solo un muro de piedra. Entonces el prefecto, un chico alto de cabello castaño bien peinado, dijo: Caput-Dracone. En ese momento el muro se abrió y dejó ver una gran sala de techo bajo, como una mazmorra, iluminado con lámparas de gas verdes y muebles del mismo tono, con vidrios que dejaban entrar la luz por las ventanas, una luz que formaba diversas formas en la sala, como si reflejaran agua, ya que la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba debajo del Lago Negro.

-¡Wow!- Se escucho suspirar a Merveille. Albus sonrió y asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

Los sillones eran de cuero negro con botones plateados y copas de madera oscura.

-La habitación de los niños es a la derecha y la de las niñas es la la izquierda, descubrirán que su equipaje ya está allí- Indico el prefecto.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta de la derecha, que conducía a las habitaciones de los niños, admirando todo a su alrededor. Al llegar a su habitación los niños encontraron cinco camas, una para cada uno, ya tendidas y con su equipaje a un lado.

-¡Increíble!¡Miren esto!- Exclamaba Merveille mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su cama. Merveille era un chico corpulento hijo de _muggles_, su padre era de descendencia africana y su madre inglesa, era el tipo de chico que siempre dice lo que piensa... o lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, no demasiado brillante pero si muy predispuesto a aprender.

Christopher lo miró inexpresivo a través de sus anteojos ovalados, se acercó a su equipaje, sacó un libro y sin decir palabra se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer. Christopher era un chico alto de cabello oscuro y ojos de un celeste muy claro, de familia sangre pura provenientes de Alemania, se habían mudado a Inglaterra cuando Christopher tenía un año. Era mas bien serio y poco comunicativo, muy inteligente y tenia la capacidad de pensar las cosas en frío por lo que jamas se precipitaba a nada, muy paciente y condescendiente provocaba la admiración de los adultos e intimidaba un poco a sus compañeros.

Por su parte Mitch comenzó a rebotar en la cama mientras contaba lo emocionado que estaba por empezar las clases, que seguramente no podría dormir, que se alegrara que la mayoría de sus compañeras de Slytherin fueran bonitas y que seguramente enamoraría a todas en unos días. Mitch era un chico delgado mas bien pequeño de cabello rubio opaco y ojos miel, un mestizo hijo de un mago y una _muggle_. Un chico lleno de energía muy alegre y engreído, bastante orgulloso e impaciente , siempre buscaba cosas para hacer y nunca se quedaba quieto, aunque a la hora de ponerse serio sorprendía a muchos por su sagacidad e inteligencia.

Minutos mas tarde los niños se dejaron vencer por el cansancio y se fueron a dormir, ansiosos porque saliera el sol para comenzar el nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente Albus y Scorpius se pusieron sus uniformes de Slytherin y subieron a desayunar. En la entrada al Gran Salon estaban Adda y Rose hablando, Adda parecía abatida, como si hubiera estado llorando...

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó rápidamente Albus tocándole el hombro a su amiga para reconfortarla.

-Esta mañana me di cuenta de algo...- Dijo con vos tomada- que ya no podremos ser más amigos...

-¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué estas hablando?

-Porque...yo soy de Hufflepuff y ustedes de Slytherin y Rose de Gryffindor... y... yo no comparto ninguna clase con Gryffindor ni Slytherin... y... y... ¡No es justo!- gritó de pronto, soltandose de su amigo- ¡¿Porque no podemos sentarnos a desayunar juntos?!¡El que seamos de casas diferentes no nos hace enemigos!¡ Deberían estimular la integración no la separación!¡El único momento que debe ser obligatorio sentarte con tu casa es en la cena!... y en el almuerzo de fin de año...¡Pero nada mas!- Adda caminaba con las mejillas encendidas de un lado al otro- ¡Y además! ¿Cómo pretenden que seamos buenos magos en el futuro si solo nos juntamos con "los de nuestra casa" ¡Es inconcebible!¡No voy a aceptar que me separen de mis amigos por una estúpida tradición!

Scorpius la miraba con los ojos como platos, Rose parecía tan disgustada como la Hufflepuf por la situación, aunque la actitud de su amiga le asustaba un poco. Albus ya había visto a Adda en ese tipo de arrebatos de "lo que debe ser y lo que no" o "lo que hay que hacer y lo que no"

-¡Vamos!¡Nos sentaremos los cuatro juntos!¡Y que se atrevan a decirnos algo!- Adda tomó a Rose del codo y la guió a la mesa de Hufflepuf. Albus la siguió con una sonrisa de lado, muy satisfecho.

-¿No vienes?- Le preguntó a Scorpius al ver que no se movía. Aún parecía algo mareado por el asunto.

-Claro- Dijo al fin moviendo la cabeza como para apartar una imagen- Que manera de decir las cosas... no se le puede refutar de ningún modo.

-Si... tiene esos momentos. Algo importante sobre ella, siempre quiere tener la ultima palabra.

-¿Cómo es que son tan amigas con Rose, entonces?- Comentó burlón mientras caminaban a la mesa.

-Rose siempre tiene la razón, pero Adda dice la ultima palabra- Al ver la expresión de su amigo agrego- si se equivoca trata de justificar su error por lo que siempre es la última que habla.

Se sentaron frente a sus amigas y desayunaron tranquilamente. Algunos alumnos los miraban con desconcierto. Un chico de Slytherin de tercer año, de estatura promedio, ojo de un color marrón rojizo y cabello castaño muy desarreglado, patió el banco donde estaban sentados Albus y Scorpius y provocó que derramaran el jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa, mojando las tostadas.

-¡Oye! ¿Tienes algún problema?- Lo desafió Scorpius levantandose de la mesa.

El chico se acercó desafiante, sus ojos brillaban de odio y su expresión era de absoluto desprecio.

-Tu y tu amiguito Potter son mi problema- Dijo con voz gruesa.

Albus se levantó de su asiento y se colocó junto a su amigo.

-¿A si?¿Y se puede saber qué te hemos hecho?

-Ustedes no, sus padres... ¡Por su culpa mi padre esta en Azkaban!- Gritó mientras tomaba a Scorpius de la camisa como para golpearlo.

-¡Angus Noir!- Gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Passus Noir, el prefecto de la casa de Slytherin se acercaba a grandes zancadas.

Angus giró la cabeza lentamente con los ojos entornados.

-Angus, suéltalo- le pidió su hermano serio. Angus soltó a Scorpius a regañadientes y miró a su hermano desafiante.

-¿Vas a defenderlos?¡Por su culpa nuestro padre...

-Lo se.-Lo interrumpió secamente- Pero ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso Angus...

-¿De qué están hablando?- Les espetó Scopius furioso.

-¡Que tu padre es un maldito traidor!- Gritó Angus y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Passus lo detuvo cuando su puño estaba a unos centímetros de la nariz de Scorpius.

-¡ Compórtate Angus!¡O le quitaré puntos a Slytherin!- Lo amenazó tajante.

Angus miró entonces a Albus.

-¡Y tu!¡Tu padre fue quien lo llevó a Azkaban!

-¡Si mi padre lo llevó a Azkaban ha de ser por algo Noir!- Albus no pudo dominarse estaba furioso y no entendía que le sucedía a ese sujeto.

-¡Maldito!

Angus se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡Petrificus totalus!-Gritó Passus y su hermano quedo inmóvil, como una roca, como si lo hubieran congelado- ¡Maldición Angus!¡Mira lo que me haces hacer!¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin!- Movió a su hermano con dificultad para sacarlo de arriba de Albus. Se volvió hacia los dos amigos- Y ustedes... será mejor que vallan a la enfermería.

Scorpius levantó a Albus del suelo y acompañados por Adda y Rose se dirigieron a la enfermería,los

primeros dos maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Traidor?¿Le dijo a mi padre traidor?- Scorpuis no cabía en si mismo, estaba tan enojado que habia destrozado las almohadas de una de las camas de la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey tuvo que repararlos con un Reparo.

-Mi padre es Auror es su deber atrapar a los criminales, su padre debía ser uno.

-¡¿Pero que tiene que ver mi padre?!- Gritó Scorpius y volvió a destrozar la almohada.

-Pues el señor Malfoy durante todos estos años se dedicó a entregar mortifagos prófugos...- Dijó distraídamente la señora Pomfrey mientras sanaba las leves heridas de Albus con gran facilidad.

-¿Mortifagos?- Preguntó Rose quien nunca había oído esa palabra en su vida.

La enfermera miró rápidamente para abajo notando que dijo algo que no debía.

-¡Oh nada!¡Estaba pensando en voz alta!- Dijo esquiva.

-No lo dijo porque si. ¿Que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que sea que son los mortifagos?- Scorpius se acercaba lentamente a la señora Pomfrey, intimidandola con su mirada.

-¡Bien, Potter ya no hay anda más que hacer! pueden ir a sus clases que deben estar por comenzar, no vallan a llegar tarde en su primer día...- La enfermera esquivaba la mirada de Scorpius y de los otros niños.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta... Señora.

-No hay nada que decir. Será mejor que se vallan a sus clases. Que tengan un buen día- Y se retiró.

Adda y Rose sacaron a Scorpuis de la enfermería a la fuerza, estaba tan furioso, se sentía como un idiota impotente viendo como todos parecían conocer a su padre mejor que él mismo. Albus estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y los siguió sin siquiera mirar por donde iba. Se separaron frente a la clase de hechicería, Rose y los dos Slytherins entraron al salón mientras que Adda se fue a su clase de botánica. Luego de la clase de hechicería tuvieron transformaciones y luego historia de la magia.

-¡Profeson Bins!- Lo llamó Scorpius despues de casi una hora de un monologo sobre Primeras guerras magicas- ¿Podría decirme, qué es un Mortifago?- Pregunto educadamente arrastrando las palabras. Albus miró de reojo a su amigo, habían pasado las últimas cuatro horas de cases sin hablar del tema pero ninguno de los dos se lo podían sacar de la cabeza.

El fantasma del profesor lavantó la vista de sus apuntes por primera vez en toda la hora y miró a Scorpius con parsimonia.

-Se llama Mortifago a los hechiceros que apoyaban al señor tenebroso, conocido también como Voldemort- Y volvió a leer sus apuntes sin la intención de profundizar sobre el tema.

Scorpius no estaba satisfecho pero sabía que no podría sacar al profesor Bins de sus apuntes por segunda vez, así que se quedo callado y no volvió a hablar en toda la clase. Albus estaba cada vez mas interesado en el tema: _¿Quién era Voldemort?¿Porqué el padre de Scorpius se dedicó a entregar a sus mortifagos durante años?¿Era un traidor por hacerlo?¿Acaso el señor Malfoy había sido un Mortifago?¿Y qué tenía que ver su padre en todo eso?_ Albus no podía dejar de hacerse esas preguntas y casi no escuchó cuando Rose se acercó para hablar con Scorpius.

-Vamos a buscar a Adda e iremos a tomar el te con Hagrid, ¿Quieres venir?- Le preguntó Rose tocandole el hombro. Albus se colocó a su lado mientras se alejaban del salón. Scorpius no le contestó, miraba para abajo con el ceño fruncido como si cada pensamiento que se le pasaba por la cabeza fuera peor que el anterior.

-Podemos preguntarle a él, yo también quiero sacarme algunas dudas...

Scorpius levanto la vista y aflojó el ceño.

-De acuerdo.

Pasaron a buscar a Adda por la clase de Astronomía y se dirigieron a la choza de Hagrid.

Mientras tomaban el té Adda les contaba a Hagrid y Rose algo aparentemente fascinante que había ocurrido durante la clase de Astronomía. Albus ya no pudo contenerse y preguntó:

-¿Hagrid, quién es Voldemort?

Hagrid casi escupe todo el te que se acababa de llevar a la boca, pero logró contenerse y tragó antes de mirar a Albus con expresión horrorizada.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Primero contesta. Sabemos que los mortifagos son seguidores de un tal Voldemort, pero no sabemos quien es él.

Hagrid lo miro extrañado, aunque no le preció peligroso contestar a su pregunta, sin entrar en detalles claro.

-Voldemort fue el más grande mago tenebroso que ha existido, pretendía que los magos dominaran a los _muggles_ y mató miles de personas... Los mortifagos cumplían con sus peticiones tanto de secuestrar, torturar y hasta matar personas.

Albus miró a Scorpius, su expresión era fría no lograba ver ningún sentimiento en sus ojos. Rose lo miraba se soslayo, en sus ojos destellaba la compasión.

-¿Pero porqué lo preguntan?

-Angus Noit quiso golpearnos diciendo que el padre de Scorpius era un traidor y que por su culpa su padre estaba en Azkaban.

Entonces Hagrid miró a Scorpius este le devolvió la mirada y se la sostuvo unos segundos pero al cabo terminó cediendo y tristemente bajó la mirada.

-¿Mi padre era un mortifago, verdad?

-Si, lo fue- Hagrid no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de contarle su historia, tal vez por la decepción que veía en los ojos de chico-Pero nunca mató a nadie, era un niño cuando lo convirtieron en mortifago. Tu abuelo, que fue un mortifago, había fallado en una misión y lo enviaron a Azkaban, por lo que tu padre tubo que suplir su lugar...- Respiró hondo y continuó, los cuatro niños lo observaban atentos a cada movimiento y cada palabra que pronunciaba- Tenía apenas dieciséis años y Voldemort le dijo que si no cumplía una peligrosa misión mataría a su familia... y no pudo hacerlo. Tu padre no era una asesino, y no es una mala persona... cuando era chico era un cobarde y un niño mimado que hacía todo para parecerse a su padre, pero por lo que veo te ha criado bien- Dijo mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Y por eso entregó a los mortifagos?¿Porqué es una buena persona?¿O para salvar su pellejo?- Scorpius se levantó de su asiento enfurecido.

-Por las razones que sean... hizo lo correcto.

-¿Todo el mundo sabe de esto verdad?¡¿Acaso somos los únicos que no sabemos nada?!

-No lo creo, por lo que sé, ninguno de los hijos de las personas que participaron en la guerra saben nada.

Los cuatro amigos miraron al gigante a la vez y pronunciaron a unimismo:

-¿Guerra?

-Nada, no tiene importancia. Ya saben demasiado, no debería haberles contado nada.

Albus se levantó desafiante.

-¿Porqué no?¿Qué nos están ocultando?

Hagrid también se levantó como si buscara dentro de la casa alguna escusa.

-Nada, es un tema muy delicado... y sucedió hace casi veinte años, no tiene ninguna importancia para ustedes- Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla- Escuchen, no deben vivir a partir de las acciones de sus padres. Vivan sus acciones independientemente de las de ellos - Y agregó- Que no te avergüencen las acciones de tu padre en su juventud, debes estar orgulloso que se ha convertido en un gran hombre a pesar de ellas.

Scorpius asintió un poco más aliviado, aunque aún algo triste, fue un impacto muy grande el que recibió y debía digerirlo de a poco.

* * *

** Scorpius descubre que su familia guardaba un oscuro secreto... ¿Cómo se lo tomará? **

**Los chicos no conocen nada sobre el pasado de sus padres y la Gran guerra magica en la que pelearon. Si llegan a descubrirlo, ¿Cómo vivir bajo esa sombra?**


	2. Los Potter

**En este capitulo Albus se propone superar a su padre, pero descubrirá algo que le hará muy difícil hacerlo.**

* * *

**Los Potter**

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se dirigieron a su primera clase de _Quidditch_, todos parecían muy ansiosos. Para Albus, Rose y Scopius, la clase fue un tanto aburrida ya que ellos ya sabían volar en escoba y esos era ejercicios básicos. Al terminar la clase la profesora Amare Hooch, una mujer apenas mayor que sus padres, sobrina de Madame Hooch la antigua profesora de vuelo, les indicó a todos los alumnos que se bajaran de sus escobas.

-Oye, Albus... ¿Quieres hacer una carrera hasta el campo de _Quidditch_?- Scorpius parecía más animado y una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su rostro. Albus miró a la profesora Hooch pero esta estaba ocupada guardando las escoban de los alumnos que las iban trayendo.

-El último que llega se le declara a Mirtle la llorona- susurró Albus, que estaba desesperado por volar libremente- ¡Ya!- Gritó y despegaron a toda velocidad.

Albus iba un poco más adelante pero Scopius logró pasarlo.

-Nada mal, Potter- Sonrió burlón.

-Aún no vez nada, Malfoy- Lo contradijo copiando su acento y el modo en que arrastraba las palabras. Aceleró de tal manera que dejó a su amigo atrás y lo perdió de vista. Subió y subió hasta el techo del castillo y luego bajó en picada para dirigirse otra vez al campo de _Quidditch_. Aceleró aún más y antes que pudiera notarlo ya había llegado, paso por uno de los aros y aterrizó en medio del campo. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y no podía contener su enorme sonrisa, amaba volar.

Unos segundos después llegó Scorpius.

-¿A dónde te fuiste? Te perdí de vista en un momento- Le dijo bajando de su escoba.

-Volé hasta el techo de la escuela.

-Si que estas de mente, reza porque no te haya visto ningún profesor. Ahora volvamos antes que Hooch venga por nosotros.

-¿Estas enojado porque tendrás que declararte a Mirtle?- Se burló Albus haciendo un puchero. Scorpius lo empujó y este comenzó a reírse al ver su expresión de mal perdedor.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de vuelo de Amare Hooch, esta los estaba esperando junto con el profesor Slunhorn, el director de la casa de Slytherin...

-Caballeros, si hacen el favor de seguirme- Slunhorn los miro seriamente y luego los guió dentro del castillo. Su calva brillaba al sol y su barba blanca le llegaba al pecho dándole un aire eterno como si hubiera vivido cientos de años.

Albus y Scorpius lo siguieron hasta su despacho y se sentaron en dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Muy bien- Dijo- Lo que acaban de hacer es una falta muy grabe... pero por respeto a tu padre, Albus, solo les daré un castigo. ¿Tu padre fue alumno mio, sabes?- Cambió el tono serio a uno mas intimo mirando cariñosamente a Albus.

Scorpius miró ceñudo al profesor, como si hubiera perdido todo el respeto que le tenía en un instante.

-¡Un muchacho muy talentoso! Parece que heredaste sus genes para el vuelo.¡Que velocidad! A penas pude ver una rafaga pasar por mi ventana.

Albus no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente confundido, se suponía que debería estar dándole un extenso sermón o llamando a sus padre o algo, pero el viejo profesor parecía demasiado entusiasmado en sus talentos natos.

-¿Te gustaría entrar en el equipo de _Quidditch_?

-¿Puedo?

-¡Claro que puedes! Dentro de un mes, mas o menos, serán las pruebas. Preséntate como buscador, estoy seguro que entraras en el equipo... ¿Sabías que tu padre fue el jugador más joven en entrar en el equipo de _Quidditch_ después de un siglo?

-No lo sabía señor- Su padre jamás le había mencionado eso, solo que fue buscador y que luego fue capitán.

-¿Tu juegas alguna posición en especial?- Le preguntó a Scorpius.

-Si, señor. Guardián.

-¡ Excelente! Puedes probarte también. Pero no te prometo nada esa posición es muy peleada.

Slunghorn los observó por unos segundos con cariño y luego recordó que debía castigarles.

-¡Debo castigarles! Un castigo... castigo... ¡Ya se! Es algo simple, no se preocupen, pero nos beneficiará a todos. Ayudarán en biblioteca por un mes. Hoy mismo hablaré con la bibliotecaria para avisarle y consultarle el horario de trabajo.

-¿Y qué sería ayudar en biblioteca?- Preguntó Scorpius, sacandole las palabras de la boca a su amigo.

-Pues organizarán libros, repararán los que estén dañados. No lo se, hay muchos trabajos posibles en la biblioteca: archivar, organizar, botar, limpiar, etc.

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba demasiado la idea pero sabían que tenían suerte de solo recibir ese castigo.

-¡Muy bien! Ya pueden retirarse les enviaré una nota para avisarles cuando comenzarán a concurrir a su castigo y en que horario.

Los dos Slytherins se levantaron, se despidieron cortesmente del profesor y salieron de su despacho.

-Es un caza talentos- Dijo Albus.

-¿Qué?

-Mi madre nos habló de él a James y a mi. Es un caza talentos. Forma un grupo en el que participan los alumnos más talentosos o quienes sus padres son famosos...- Se detuvo, pensativo- y les brinda beneficios ya que sabe que al salir de Hogwarts serán gente importante y él podrá beneficiarse de ello.

-¿Crees que quiere reclutarte?- Scorpius lo miró escéptico.

-No lo se, parece que fué profesor de mi padre... tal vez por él.

-Seguro.¿Porqué te reclutaría a ti pudiendo reclutarme a mi?- Dijo con su tono mas pomposo. Albus dejó de caminar y le lanzó una mirada acertada- ¿Qué?¿No es cierto?- De verdad parecía no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Albus rió y siguió caminando , Scorpius lo miró contrariado unos segundos y luego lo siguió, aún sin darse cuenta:

-¿Qué?¿Qué dije?

Albus reía por lo bajo mientras su amigo trataba de alcanzarlo.

Los días pasaron y Albus fue comparado con su padre tantas veces que ya no podía contarlas. Estaba harto. Su padre era una persona y él otra ¿Porqué ese ensañamiento en compararlos?

Albus buscaba ser bueno en tanta materia tuviera, y gracias a la practica y los estudios en la biblioteca (la cual conocía casi de memoria por ayudar allí durante todo el mes) dominaba toda clase de hechizos y conjuros con gran facilidad, varios que ni siquiera habían aprendido es las clases aún. También gracias a la ayuda de Rose y Scorpius le iba bastante bien en la clase de pociones, a decir verdad era el tercero en la clase, incluso en Botánica le estaba yendo bien. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de sus avances y decidieron hacerle un regalo:

-¿Una Ninbus 3000?¡Faltaba más! No te regalaron la Zaeta de fuego de tu padre por gastar dinero.- Rose le había suplicado a sus padres que le comprasen esa escoba hacía un año, pero no había obtenido resultado, ni siendo la primera en casi todas las clases. Y ahora su primo obtenía buenas notas y se la regalaban, no era justo, pero Rose sabía que sus padres harían todo lo posible por comprar la mejor escoba que pudieran comprar, aunque no fuera la costosisima Nimbus 3000.- Debes probarte para el equipo de _Quidditch_ ¡Ahora que tienes esta escoba nadie podrá ser más veloz que tu!

-Aunque odie admitirlo, y no sabes cuanto lo odio-Scorpius evito la mirada asesina de la chica- Rose tiene razón. Ahora o nunca amigo, este sábado son las pruebas.

-No lo se...

-¿Qué no sabes?- Adda apareció de la nada detrás de Albus. Estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor almorzando. Otros alumnos, también, estaban sentados en mesas que no correspondían a sus casas.

-¿Dónde estabas? El almuerzo comenzó hace quince minutos- La reprendió Rose.

-Perdón, me distraje- Dijo inocentemente y se sentó junto a Albus, este se acomodó, algo incomodo, en su asiento- He estado hablando con un chico de Revenclow, su nombre es Luke Stevens, es hijo de _muggles_ y me ha mostrado un aparato de lo más peculiar.

-¿Un artefacto muggles?- Preguntó Scorpuis fingiendo, sin éxito, desinterés.

-Si, un... reproductor de CDs. Un aparato en el cual colocaba un cilindro aplastado, con un agujero en el centro. Al parecer estos cilindros de plástico contienen de alguna manera música y al colocarlos dentro del reproductor puedes escucharla, ¡Pero no de cualquier manera! Debes colocarte sobre los oídos unas orejeras de plástico por las que sale el sonido.¡Es maravilloso!- Adda estaba fascinada, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

-Para los _muggles_ es algo muy natural- Comentó Rose sabionda- He visto muchas personas utilizando esos aparatos cuando viajamos a Londres con mi madre.

-Es sorprendente lo que han inventado los _muggles_ para sustituir la magia- Scorpius miraba su plato pensativo. Rose lo miró como si acabara de conocerlo y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Admirable!- Adda aún maravillada por su descubrimiento comenzó a comer soñando despierta. De imprevisto levantó la cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo alarmante-¡Lo lamento! Estaban hablando de algo antes que llegara.¿Qué era?

-A Albus le llegó esta mañana por el correo una Nimbus 3000, cortesía de sus padres. Y yo intentaba convencerlo...

-¿Tu solo?-Lo interrumpió Rose impaciente.

-Bien...- Aceptó el rubio a regañadientes- Rose y yo, intentábamos convencerlo para que participara en las pruebas de ingreso al equipo de_Quidditch_, que se realizarán mañana Domingo.

-Pues estoy de acuerdo.¿Albus, sabías que tu padre fue el buscador mas joven...?

-Si, lo se.-La interrumpió cortante el interpelado- Pero el hecho que mi padre lo haya hecho no quiere decir que yo deba hacerlo.

-Claro que no, pero aún así sería increíble que fueras el jugador más joven de este siglo. Sería un orgullo ser amiga de tan importante individuo.

Albus la miró ceñudo unos instantes y luego bajó la mirada, se había propuesto superar a su padre para que dejaran de compararlo con él... pero no era tarea fácil.

-Lo haré.

-Genial, ahora vamos- Scorpius se levantó de la mesa sin más.

-¿A dónde?

-A la biblioteca.¿No recuerdas? Como es nuestro último día la bibliotecaria nos ha cambiado el horario, dijo que debíamos clasificar y mover no quiero imaginar cuantos periódicos ¡Sin magia!

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo- Dijo Albus desanimado mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Los acompaño. Necesito buscar ciertos artículos periodísticos...

-¿Quien te ha invitado?- Bufó Scrorpius mirándola ceñudo.

-Dejala, puede servirnos de ayuda.

Scorpius no dijo nada, solo miró intensamente a Rose por unos segundos y luego dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para que no pudiera escucharla Rose se acercó a su primo algo afectada.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que me odie tanto?

-¿Odiarte?- La pregunta de su prima le desconocerlo bastante- él no te odia, tu lo odias a él.

Ella se quedó pensativa y luego se levantó de la mesa como si nada y se dirigió a la salida. Albus la siguió y así se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca.

Rose los ayudó con su trabajo, pero mostrandoce ofendida procuraba ni mirar ni dirigirle la palabra a Scorpius, al cual le importaba poco nada.

Revisaba una pila de periódicos, separandolos según la década en que fueron impresos, para luego ordenarlos por fecha, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunto su primo al ver su expresión. Rose no contestó, estaba entre interesada y estupefacta leyendo un ejemplar de El profeta.

Albus codeo al otro Slytherin para llamar su atención. Los dos amigos miraron a la pelirroja estudiando su mirada que iba de derecha a izquierda sobre la hoja. Luego de unos minutos levantó la cabeza lentamente mientras bajaba el periódico totalmente anonadada, su mandíbula estaba desencajada y sus ojos muy abiertos. Scorpius le quitó cuidadosamente el periódico de las manos y miró el articulo:

_**El Señor Tenebroso ha caído, mundo mágico en paz**_

_Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el elegido y ahora el héroe del mundo mágico, mató a Lord Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts._

Debajo una fotografía de un chico de unos diecisiete años, muy desarreglado, sucio y con machas de sangre en todo el cuerpo. Usaba anteojos redondos y tenía los mismos ojos verdes que Albus.

_El pasado jueves 28 de Abril, El Señor Tenebroso atacó, con todo su ejercito, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, comenzando una batalla campal en la que participaron tanto profesores como alumnos de la institución. Hizo su aparición La Orden del fénix, precedida por el famoso Harry Potter, el joven mago enfrentó solo al Señor Tenebrso y tras una épica batalla Lord Voldemor fue derrotado y muerto ante los ojos de todos los presentes (…)_

El articulo continuaba detallando todas las pérdidas, entre las cuales se encontraban Fred Weasley, Ninphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin, los mortifagos capturados, entre los cuales estaban Scorpius y Narcisa Malfoy e incluso Draco Malfoy, los mortifagos que habían muerto y los que habían escapado, también el número de heridos y la situación del ministerio a partir de ese momento.

Scorpius miró a su amigo y luego a Rose, quien lo miró por primera vez en toda la tarde. Albus harto de tanto misterio, arrancó el periódico de las manos de su amigo y comenzó a leer. Cada palabra que leía le hacia ver, cada vez más, que no conocía en realidad a su padre.

-El tío Fred no murió mientras montaba un dragón- Dijo Rose sintiendoce una idiota por haberle creído aquella historia a su tío George.

-Y los padres de Teddy no murieron en una misión como aurores- le contestó su primo arrojando el periódico furioso, ella lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Porqué nunca nos dijeron estas cosas?¿Crees que Teddy lo sepa?¿O Fred y Cassie?¿Molly y Lucy?¿Alguno lo sabrá?

-No lo se, no creo que mi hermano lo sepa. Pero los demás no lo se.

Los tres se quedaron en silenció por unos segundos. Rose miraba hacía la ventana con ojos tristes, Albus miraba la noticia con odio y Scorpius mantenía la cabeza baja y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-Después de todo si había demasiadas razones para que nuestros padres se odiaran... Todos eran mortifagos...-Dijo, rompiendo el silencio. A pesar de no haberlo mencionado en semanas el hecho que su padre hubiera sido mortifago lo atormentaba, y descubrir que sus abuelos también lo fueron no mejoraba su situación.

Albus se acercó a él y apoyó la mano en su hombro en un gesto contenedor.

-No te preocupes por eso, no soy amigo de tu familia, sino tuyo. Y tu no eres como así.

Scorpius levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró fijo a su amigo, tenía los ojos grises empañados y se notaba que contenía las lagrimas. Forzó una sonrisa y apoyó su mano sobre la de Albus, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Pasaban los minutos y un silencio funesto recorría la biblioteca, pero el cerebro de Albus estaba aturdido, lleno de preguntas y cada vez más furioso. No quería descargar su enojo con sus amigos y sabía que no era al único que afectaba gravemente la situación.

El silencio era tan desesperante que Scorpius tubo la necesidad de romperlo.

-Es de entender porque tanto escándalo por el hecho que entraste a Slytherin- Señaló mirando la nada.

-Tiene más sentido, pero a mi padre parecía no importarle a que casa fuera de todos modos...

-Claro que no, a él le importa que seas una buena persona. Y lo eres siendo o no de Slytherin. ¡Las casas no importan! Es lo que intentamos mostrar desde que llegamos a Hogwarts ¿Verdad?

Albus miró a su prima inexpresivo, estaba demasiado enojado pero se contuvo lo más que pudo.

-Eso ya no importa, Rose. Las cosas están un poco mas difíciles en este momento¿No crees? Las casas son un tema menor ante el hecho que nos ocultaran todo esto, tanto tiempo.

Rose bajó la mirada, luego le echó un vistazo a Scorpius, este observaba ceñudo la mesa donde se encontraba el periódico tirado. Albus tomó la edición y la separó como si fuera un periódico más. Ante esta acción sus amigos se dieron cuenta que debían seguir con el trabajo y así lo hicieron. Desde entonces solo se oía el sonido de las hojas rosandose o cayendo sobre los pilones.

Al terminar de separar todo, levantaron los pilones con magia y los colocaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Salieron de la biblioteca en silencio y en la puerta se encontraron a Adda que llevaba un vestido, corto, blanco, estilo princesa, con pequeñas flores rosas, que le daba una apariencia muy dulce e infantil.

Albus notó como todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían y su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenado.¿Qué le pasaba? Había visto así vestida a Adda cientos de veces.¿Porqué ahora era diferente?¿Porque sentía que su corazón iba a explotar? Si la conocía de toda la vida¿Porqué hasta ahora había notado cuan hermosa era? Se sentía un tonto frente a ella, sin poder moverse ni formar una oración coherente en su cabeza. No podía dejar de mirarla y sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota, ero no podía evitarlo.¡Odiaba sentirse así!

-Veo que resististe el uniforme solo un mes- Le sonrió Rose mientras se acercaba a su amiga para admirar su vestido-¿Lo hiciste tu?

-Si, pero a penas pude terminarlo, no quedo como yo quería- Dijo tristemente la Hufflepuf- Pero... se ve bien ¿No?

-Hermoso- Le aseguró su amiga.

Adda sonrió satisfecha y se volvió hacia los Slytherins con los brazos abiertos para saber su opinión.

Scorpius sonrió de lado, muy seductor- Perfecta- Dijo sin más y Adda se sonrojó un poco. Luego miró a Albus, este asintió frenético, sin poder formular palabra. La chica sonrió aún más ante la aprobación de todos y se volvió hacia su amiga.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea, vengan.

Mietras caminaban por los pasillos hacia en patio interno del castillo, Adda les comentó su idea:

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar que podamos usar como sala común.

Los otros tres la miraron desconcertados mientras bajaban las escaleras. Al ver la mirada de sus amigos, Adda prosiguió.

-Escuchen, no me gusta nada esto de solo vernos en los almuerzos y la biblioteca, necesitamos un lugar que sea solo de los cuatro.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Scorpius.

-Para poder reunirnos en privado, estudiar, hablar y compartir lo que nos ha pasado durante el día.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron, eso de "compartir lo que nos ha pasado durante el día" no les gustaba nada, lo menos que querían era escuchar a dos chicas hablando de lo lindo que se veía el profesor de transformaciones esa mañana.

-Me parece una buena idea- Reflexionó Rose. Los Slytherins la miraron como si estuviera loca. Ella se detuvo y los miró fijo- Hay cosas que queremos averiguar... Debemos pensar como lo vamos a hacer y al encontrar la información plantear teorias... tal vez las cosas no son tan malas como creemos, pero debemos averiguar que es lo que sucedió realmente, no podemos fiarnos de un periódico, siempre exageran todo.

Rose tenía razón, debían averiguar más sobre lo sucedido y así podrían saber porque sus padres se lo ocultaron toda la vida. Ademas, si Albus quería superar a su padre debía averiguar todas sus hazañas durante los años escolares.

-De acuerdo.¿Donde?- Se rindió Scorpius.

Adda se abstuvo de preguntar lo que habían descubierto y en su lugar ofreció un salón vacío.

-Seria muy vicible y no debe conocer su hubicación nadie más que nosotros-Le respondió su amiga-¿El baño del segundo piso? Nadie se hacerca nunca.

-¡Ni hablar!- Scorpius no quería volver a ese lugar después de habercele declarado a la insoportable fantasma que vivía alli, incluso evitaba pasar por ese pasillo para que ella no lo viera- No con esa fantasma insufrible alli, seguro que en uno de sus ataques innunda todo.

-Entonces aporta tu un lugar- Rose volvía a su actitud de ofendida con él.

-¿La biblioteca del tercer piso? Está prohibida después de todo.

-Si, esta prohibida, por lo que no se puede entrar Malfoy- Scorpius miró a la Gryffindor con odio.

-¿La casa de los gritos?- Ofreció Albus. Adda y Scorpius lo miraron extrañados.

-Pero la casa de los gritos esta embrujada, ademas está en Hodsmade ¿Cómo llegaríamos hasta allí?

-Por el pasadizo... pero aún así seria muy problemático. Y no está embrujada, les hicieron creer a todos que lo está - Aseguró Rose pensativa.

-¿Quienes?- Adda no entendia nada.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón es bastante problemático entrar al pasadizo- Albus no parecía haber escuchado a la rubia-¿Que hay de la sala de menesteres?

-Tendríamos que verificar si funciona, recuerda que el tío George dijo que se incendió y creen que no funciona desde entonces... ¿Tienes el mapa?

-Si. Tenemos que ir hoy que es sábado, porque durante la semana no tendremos tiempo.

Scorpius exasperado por no entender de que rayos estaban hablando interrumpió su cerrada conversación.

-¿De que demonios hablan? ¿Que mapa? ¿Sala de que?

-Ven, acompáñame a la sala común, te lo mostraré- Albus comenzó a camina otra vez y su amigo lo siguió algo molesto. Dieron unos pasos y Albus se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta y miró a las dos chicas- Nos encontramos en quince minutos en el pasillo del septimo piso.

Las chicas asintieron, él dió media vuelta y siguió caminando.

-¿Puedes decirme de qué tanto hablaban?- Escucho preguntar a Adda.

Entraron a la sala común y se dirigieron a su habitación, una vez allí Albus abrió su baúl y comenzó a buscar.

-¿Que buscas?- Scorpius se mantuvo parado, viendo a su amigo sacar cosas del baúl.

-El mapa del merodeador. Mi padre me lo dio luego de darle la capa de invisibilidad a mi hermano James. La capa debe ser del primogénito pero se supone que debe compartirla, yo no creo que lo haga. Pero prefiero el mapa.

-¿Qué tiene ese mapa?

-En realidad hay dos mapas, el viejo, que lo tiene mi padre y... ¡Este!

Albus sacó un pergamino doblado que parecía estar en blanco.

-¿Un pergamino en blanco?- Preguntó Scorpius escéptico.

-Observa y verás- Apunto su varita al centro del dobles del pergamino y recitó- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El pergamino se abrió y dejo ver un mapa mágico de la escuela.

-Muéstrame la casa de los gritos.

El mapa se movió y mostró un pasadizo que nacía debajo de Sauce boxeador y recorría un par del kilómetros hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos.

-¡Increíble!- Scorpius se sentó junto a su amigo para ver más de cerca.

-También muestra la ubicación de las personas. Muéstrame a... Rose.

El mapa volvió a moverse y mostró el pasillo del sexto piso, un par de huellas caminaban por el con el nombre "Rose Weasley" sobre ellas. Otro par de huellas la acompañaban, y "Adda Nott" era su dueña.

-Las chicas están subiendo al séptimo piso, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

-Espera. ¿Cual es la sala de la qué hablaban?

-¡Ah si! Muéstrame la sala de menesteres.

El mapa subió hasta el séptimo piso y mostró una gran estancia con el nombre de "La sala de menesteres"

-En el mapa de mi padre esta sala no existe, porque mi abuelo no la descubrió cuando vino a Hogwarts, pero mi padre si e hizo un mapa nuevo para mi.

-¿Este mapa es un invento de tu abuelo?

-Si, mi padre me dijo que cuando mi abuelo venía a Hogwarts, él y sus amigos "merodeaban" por todo el castillo y sus alrededores por las noches, y luego crearon este mapa. Se hacían llamar "Los merodeadores"

-Buen nombre.

Los dos amigos salieron de la sala común de Slythrin y se dirigieron al séptimo piso. ¿Funciónaría la Sala de menesteres?

Se encontraron con las chicas justo en frente de un tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, la entrada de la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó Scorpius impaciente.

-Debemos colocarnos frente a la pared y desear un lugar que podamos utilizar como sala común, pero de verdad debes desearlo o la puerta no aparecerá- Citó Rose.

-Hagamoslo, entonces- Los cuatro chicos se pararon frente a la pared y cerraron los ojos, luego de unos segundos los abrieron y... nada. La pared no había sufrido ningún cambio.

-No funciona- Advirtió la Gryffindor.

-Intentemos otra vez- Insistió Adda.

Volvieron a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero nada. Lo intentaron una cuantas veces más, pero siempre el mismo resultado, nada.

-Vamos, no funciona. Por ahora encontrémonos en la biblioteca, ya pensaremos que hacer- Dijo Scorpius rendido.

Ya eran mas de las cinco y debían hacer mucha tarea por lo que cada uno se fue a su correspondiente sala común para hacer sus deberes.

Después de hacer su tarea Albus decidió ir a entrenar un poco para las pruebas del día siguiente. Scorpius y Rose lo acompañaron y jugaron un poco también. Rose era una excelente cazadora y Scorpius, a pesar de tener increíbles reflejos, no atajó todos sus ataques, lo cual lo ponía insufrible.

Por alguna razón Adda no aparecía por ningún lado y Rose comenzaba a preocuparse. Ya había anochecido y se acercaba la hora de cenar.

-¿Donde estará?

-Tal vez tenía mucha tarea- Contestó Scorpius sin darle importancia.

-Pero me hubiera pedido ayuda si fuera así.

-Tranquila, tal vez se puso a componer un soneto o algo así... Ya la veremos en la cena- La tranquilizó Albus, Rose respiró hondo y asintió.

Pero tampoco apareció en la cena. Preguntaron a sus compañeras de Hufflefuff pero nadie la había visto, nadie sabía nada. Los tres amigos comenzaron a preocuparse.

-¿Donde diablos está?- Albus no daba más de los nervios, la buscaron por todos los salones donde tomaba sus clases, en los baños de niñas, incluso le preguntaron Mirtle, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

-¡El séptimo piso!-Rose comenzó a correr escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué?- Los Slytherins la siguieron tan rápido como pudieron.

-Adda es muy terca, y tal vez esta intentando abrir la sala de menesteres. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

Subieron al séptimo piso y buscaron una niña de largo cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules parada frente a un tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, pero no estaba alli, el pasillo estaba vacío.

-¡Adda!- Gritó Rose desesperada. No se escuchó nada.

Albus pateó la pared deseando que le trajera a Adda de vuelta. De pronto el muro empezó a deformarse y una puerta doble, la cual parecía la puerta de un armario, apareció ante ellos. Las puertas del armario se abrieron y de su interior surgió una alegre niña de piel blanca y ojos muy azules.

-¡Adda!- Gritó Rose desconcertada.

-¿Donde demonios te habías metido?¡Te buscamos por todas partes!- Le espetó Scorpius furioso.

-Lo siento, me quede limpiando la casa.

-¿Qué casa?- Albus estaba demasiado aliviado por verla bien como para enojarse.

-El armario te transporta a una casa abandonada, comencé a limpiarla y sacarle los tablones que cubrían las ventanas. Tiene algunos muebles pero le falta que la decoren, estaba por aparecer algo en la casa, para probar si se podía, cuando el armario me succionó y transportó hasta aquí otra vez.

Albus supo que había sido por su deseo.

-Una casa abandonada, con tablones en las ventanas... ¿Será la casa de los gritos?- Razonó Rose.

-Entren al armario y confírmenlo- La alentó su amiga sonriente.

-Vamos, quiero saber a donde lleva esto- Albus tomó al otro Slythrin del brazo y lo arrastró hacía las puertas de caoba talladas, abiertas de par en par.

-¿Qué? No, no quiero ir yo. ¿Cómo sabes si no es una casa embrujada de verdad?

-No seas infantil Malfoy- Se burló Rose.

-¡No soy infantil! Solo... veo todas las posibilidades.

-Bien, la otra posibilidad es que sea solo la casa de los gritos y que te estés comportando como un idiota- Dijo Albus empujándolo un poco mientras su amigo seguía resistiéndose.

-¿Solo la casa de los gritos?¿El nombre no te dice nada?¡La casa de los gritos! Nada bueno puede salir de esa casa.

-Solo un hombre lobo- Comentó Rose como si comentara el clima.

-¿Oh... hombre lobo?¿Hay un hombre lobo?- Scorpis miró a Albus horrorizado-¿Estas loco?¡Un hombre lobo vive en la casa de los gritos! Nadie puede ir allí...

-No había ningún hombre lobo- Le aseguró Adda.

-Claro que no, Lupin murió hace casi veinte años- Albus miró a su prima con odio, y luego miró fijo al rubio- Scorpius, no hay nada en esa casa, solo es una casa abandonada. Vamos a verla un momento y luego volvemos.

-¿Cómo sabes que no nos enviara a otro lugar?

-¡Por Merlin, métete de una vez!- Rose los empujó al interior del armario y las puertas se cerraron instantáneamente detrás de ellos. El armario era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran dos adultos parados, por lo que pudieron acomodarse cómodamente en su interior. Luego de unos segundos Albus sintió como su pecho se comprimía y sus pies se despegaban del suelo, una luz lo cegó y aterrizó en lo que parecía la obscuridad del mismo armario, pero al abrir las puertas no encontró un pasillo de piedra sino una sala de estar en penumbra.

-Si era la casa de los gritos- Susurró admirado Albus.

-Perfecto. Será mejor que volvamos, mañana temprano son las pruebas de _Quidditch_ y no puedes acostarte tarde.

Albus lo miró esceptico.

-Ademas si nos encuentran en el pasillo a estas horas nos castigaran- Continuó el chico malhumorado.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupan las reglas?

-No me preocupan.

-¿Entonces...? Vamos Hyperion se valiente ¿No te llama la aventura?

-No.

Albus no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír, Scorpius también se tentó y terminaron los dos riendo a carcajadas en una casa en penumbras.

-Tienes razón, me estoy comportando como un cobarde. Vamos a explorar la casa.

A penas terminó de decir esas palabras las pertas del armario se abrieron y dos chicas salieron de el.

-Peves comenzó a lanzarnos cosas y tuvimos que escapar- Se escosó Rose al ver la mirada de su primo. Peves era un fantasma muy ruidoso que acostumbraba molestar a los estudiantes, en especial a los de primero.

-Desearía tener luz- Comentó Adda- Podría mostrarles la casa fácilmente.

Albus miró a su prima y esta asintió complice.

Rose sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía un encendedor, pero al abrirlo no salió fuego, salió luz, una bola de luz que voló hasta el techo e iluminó toda la sala de estar de la paredes eran de madera obscura, en el piso un tapizado tan roído, sucio y roto que no se distinguía. Ademas del armario había un sofá para dos personas y otros dos mas pequeños, parecían de terciopelo azul o verde, pero estaban tan gastados que no era muy definido. A la izquierda una puerta conducía a un mohoso baño bastante mantenido.

Pasaron a un pasillo, a la derecha la puerta de salida y a la izquierda una escalera que subía, seguramente, a las habitaciones. Siguieron hasta la otra estancia, la cual podría ser un comedor si hubiera tenido alguna mesa o sillas, solo había un armario roto donde quizás alguna vez se guardaba la vajilla. En una puerta a la derecha había una habitación de azulejos , que seguramente era la cocina, tenía una mesada de madera podrida, con un lavabo y abajo se distinguían los espacios de los que alguna vez fueron cajones.

Subieron la escalera y llegaron a un pasillo con cuatro puertas. Las primeras dos eran aparentemente habitaciones, una de ellas tenía un enorme espejo y la otra un antiguo y gigantesco armario, pero en ninguna había camas. La última puerta a la derecha era una gran estancia con un piano de cola,seguramente roto por los años de desuso. Frente a esta habitación un umbral sin puerta dejaba ver una biblioteca con no mucho más que diez libros y con una capacidad como para docientos.

Terminado el recorrido los chicos prometieron encontrarse en el pasillo del séptimo piso luego de la prueba de Albus. Bajaron a la sala de estar, Rose y Adda volvieron primero y luego Albus y Scorpius.

Se despidieron rápidamente en el pasillo y lo más cuidadosos que pudieron volvieron a sus habitaciones, casados por el difícil día que habían tenido. Albus tenía mucho en que pensar, pero en ese momento solo quería ía un largo domingo al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Albus se presentó a la prueba de ingreso para el equipo de _Quidditch_ de Slytherin. Pero parecía que no era el único equipo que iba a hacer pruebas ese día, muchos alumnos de Gryffindon se encontraban allí y los capitanes de ambos equipos discutían febrilmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Severus?- Albus reconoció el tono burlón de su hermano James. Se volteó lentamente procurando no enfadarse con él.

-Voy a dar la prueba- Respondió serio.

-¿Prueba para qué?¿Quieres ser el aguatero del equipo, pequeño enclenque?- James siempre burlaba a Albus por su estatura, había heredado la complexión pequeña de su padre, pero James era alto como todos los hombres Weasley.

-Seré el nuevo buscador.

-Claro, y luego ganaste el torneo de los tres magos ¿Verdad?- Se burló su hermano- Escucha, hermanito, esto lo digo por tu bien, no quiero que hagas el ridículo frente a tantas personas. Vuelve al castillo y toma un poco de sol, que vivir en las mazmorras te ha puesto muy pálido.

-¿Piensas probarte también?- Le preguntó Albus ignorando sus burlas.

-Si, como buscador, claro esta.

-¿Buscador?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Solo pensaba que si ambos entramos competiríamos el uno contra el otro.

Al escuchar estas palabras el rostro de James se ensombreció.

-¿No piensas echarte atras verdad?-Preguntó serio.

-No.

Justo en ese momento la profesora Amare Hooch detuvo la incesante discusión entre los capitanes de los dos equipos, para tomar una decisión. Se subió a su escoba, se elevó unos metros en el aire, puso su varita en el cuello y cuando habló su voy sonó en todo el campo.

-Debido a problemas organizativos las dos casas fueron destinadas a tomar las pruebas de ingreso para sus respectivos equipos, aquí en el campo de _Quidditch_, a la misma hora- Se oyeron unos abucheos y murmullos de insatisfacción- Ambos equipos tienen derecho de tomar sus pruebas sin la participación de la otra casa, por lo que tiraremos a la suerte que equipo ocupará la primera hora de prueba. El equipo que no sea elegido deberá retirarse y esperar una hora antes de tomar sus pruebas. Mucha suerte para ambas casas.- Tomó una moneda - Los capitanes de cada equipo- Llamó- Elijan: ¿cara o seca?

-Cara- Eligió rápidamente el capitán de Slytherin, Nicolas Pock.

-Bien, Slytherin cara y Gryffindor seca- La profesora lanzó la moneda , la cual tomó con gran velocidad y la colocó sobre el reves de su mano, sin verla- Seca. ¡Gryffindor comienza!

Los alumnos de Gryffindor victorearon y los de Slytherin abuchearon.

-¡James, Albus!- Los llamaron dos voces al unimismo. Eran Fred y Roxanne. Fred era un chico alto, idéntico a su padre, el único de los seis hijos de George que había nacido bermejo, estaba en el equipo como golpeador, junto con su hermana gemela Roxanne, una chicha de largo cabello negro, piel dorada, ojos miel y mirada dulce. A pesar de ser gemelos eran muy diferentes a simple vista.

-¿Van a dar la prueba?- Preguntó Fred.

-¿Para qué posición?- Preguntó Roxanne sin dejar que respondieran la pregunta de su hermano.

-Buscador- Dijeron los Potter al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron de soslayo.

-¿Ambos buscadores? Serán muy peleados este año los partidos Gryffindor/Slytherin.

-Estoy contigo hermana.

-Será mejor que valla con mis compañeros- Dijo Albus y se dio media vuelta, pero James lo detuvo.

-Si alguno queda elejido que no se lo diga al otro, descubramoslo en el primer juego- Le sonrió con una chispa desafiante en sus ojos café.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del campo con el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin.

Una hora más tarde volvieron al campo y estaba completamente vació. Primero se probaron los cazadores, hubo diez postulantes, de los cuales uno era parte del equipo, pero debía tomar la prueba como todos. Luego se probaron los golpeadores, solo cuatro postulantes, dos de ellos parte del equipo. El único puesto que no se puso a prueba fue el de cazador ya que era el puesto del capitán.

Por último los buscadores. Ademas de Albus otros dos alumnos se probaron para este puesto: Amelia Caboth de cuanto año y Angus Noit de tercer año. Amelia no tardó el divisar la _Snich_ pero si le costó trabajo capturarla, dio gran cantidad de vueltas y en ocasiones la perdía de vista, pero al final logró atraparle y fue turno de Angus.

-Mira como se hace Potter- Le espetó chocando uno de sus hombros mientras pasaba a su lado.

Noir dio un par de vueltas al campo e identificó a la pequeña pelota dorada, tardó mucho menos tiempo que Caboth en atraparla y al lograrlo miró a Albus desde su escoba con aire de superioridad y descendió orgulloso.

-A ver como lo superas enclenque.

Angus Noir fue a celebrar con sus compañeros dejando a Albus con un nudo en la garganta por la ira. Al fin era su turno y no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto le gustaría dejar a ese idiota en la enfermería.

Tomó su Nimbus 3000 y se elevó hasta el centro del campo, muy por encima de la zona de ataque y esperó que le dieran la señal. Apenas tocaron el silbato Abus comenzó a buscar la pequeña pelota dorada, recorrió el campó y la encontró cerca de los aros. Voló hacia ella a toda velocidad, pero esta se escapó y Albus evitó la coalición contra el aro central. Siguió a la _Snich_ hasta el otro lado del campo y luego esta subió, y siguió subiendo, Albus se acercó tanto que casi podía agarrarla, pero inesperadamente la _Snich_ dorada voló en picada hacía el pasto y Albus tubo que seguirla para igualar su velocidad, sabía que si continuaba así chocaría contra el césped, pero estaba tan cerca que no le importaba. Descendieron a toda velocidad y el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca, Albus extendió el brazo y deslizándose hacia delante cayó de su escoba y atrapó la _Snich_ a dos metros del suelo.

Los aplausos se extendieron por todo el campo, los alumnos que miraban desde la tribuna se había parado para aplaudirle. Era un tiempo récord, nadie había atrapado una _Snich_ tan rápido, ni siquiera Harry Potter. Albus no podía creerlo, había entrado al equipo y había conseguido un récord en el mismo día ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso? ¡Nada! Estaba tan feliz que no podía esperar para contárselo a todos.¡Debían acondicionar la casa de los gritos ese mismo día! Había tantas cosas que quería hacer en ese momento, que sentía que no tendría tiempo.

Al terminar las pruebas se nombro el equipo:

Guardián: Nicolas Pock

Cazadores: Carol Miller, Jhonathan Pikens y Simon Marks.

Golpeadores: Edgard Coote y Jeremy Flint.

Buscador: Albus Severus Potter.

Luego de las felicitaciones por parte de todos sus compañeros Albus y Scorpius buscaron a Adda y Rose para contarles la gran noticia. Las chicas se alegraron enormemente y prometieron prepararle una sorpresa. Dicho esto, juntaron sus cosas y subieron al séptimo piso. Les esperaba mucho trabajo en La casa de los gritos.

* * *

**Espero que les guste la historia ,se pone más interesante cada vez :)**

**Comenten así la sigo!**

**En el proximo capitulo muchas cosas van a pasar...**


	3. La casa de los gritos

**Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, me costó mucho terminarlo ya que tuve un par de bloqueos. Pero finalmente lo terminé. En este capitulo sucederán muchas cosas entre ellas el primer partido de quidditch de Albus. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**La casa de los gritos**

La puerta del armario se apareció ante ellos y se abrió de par en par.

-¿Quíen irá primero?- Preguntó Albus.

-¡Yo!- Gritaron Rose y Scorpius al mismo tiempo, Scorpius quería compensar su acto de cobardía del día anterior.

-Entonces irán ustedes primero- Dijo Albus sin más.

-¡No, yo con ella no voy!- Gritó el rubio alarmado.

-¿Por qué no?- Le preguntó Rose desafiante.

-Porque no quiero.

-¿Estas seguro?- Le dijo con una mirada acertada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó dubitativo.

-Nada.- Dijo picara- Voy yo sola entonces.

-Espera- La detuvo por el brazo- Dime que quisiste decir con eso.

-Te responderé con otra pregunta¿Porqué no quieres ir con migo primero?

A Scorpius le sorprendió mucho esta pregunta pero al instante reaccionó y contestó mostrando su media sonrisa.

-Porque te odio

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que si, los dos nos odiamos ¿No?

-Yo no te odio- Le aseguró la pelirroja subiendo los hombros- ¿Tu me odias?

Albus nunca había visto a su prima tan perspicaz, estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a Scorpius.

-Te odio- Susurró.

-¿De verdad? Dime tres buenas razones para hacerlo y juro que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra.

Ambos se miraron intensamente unos minutos, Scorpius bajó la cabeza y farfulló algo por lo bajo que no se llegó a entender.

-¿Y bien?- Lo incitó Rose.

-Nada.

-Gracias.

Scorpius la soltó despacio y la chica, sonriendo satisfecha, entró al armario transportador. Enseguida Scorpius se paró junto a ella y las puertas se cerraron frente a ellos para volver a abrirse, unos segundos después, mostrando el interior del armario vació.

-Ahora nosotros- Apunto Albus ofreciéndole su mano a Adda para ayudarla a subir.

-Gracias- Dijo con calidez mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía.

Luego que se hubieron cerrado las puertas Albus sintió como su pecho se comprimía y se quedaba sin aire, como sus pies se elevaban del suelo y una luz brillante lo transportaba. Al abrir la puerta encontraron la misma sala de estar de la noche anterior pero iluminada por los rayos de sol del mediodía.

-Antes de empezar quiero proponer algo- Se apresuró a decir. Tenía una iniciativa pensada desde la noche anterior y no podía esperar para ver que les parecía a sus amigos- Ya que utilizaremos esta casa como nuestra "Sala común", podríamos formar nuestra propia casa, una que sea la unión de todas las otras casas...

-¡Si! Con sus propios colores y su propio escudo.¡Me encanta!- Dijo emocionada Adda.

-Si, como un club- Pensó Rose.

-Genial, amigo. ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?

-¿Nombre?

-Claro, si va a ser una casa debe tener un nombre, como cualquier casa de Hogwarts.

-Tiene razón. Debemos pensar un nombre- Coincidió Rose.

Albus sacó de su bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y recordó las historias que le había contado su padre sobre "Los merodeadores".

-¿Qué les parece Los merodeadores? Después de todo esta casa les pertenecía a ellos, cuatro amigos buscando aventuras.

-Perfecto- Asintió Scorpius.

Las chicas también dieron su afirmación y comenzaron a limpiar, reparar y sacar el moho a los muebles, y dejar en el ático todo lo que no tenía arreglo.

Adda hizo aparecer escobas y demás instrumentos de limpieza y con Rose los hechizaron para que limpiaran los pisos y paredes de la casa.

Albus y Scorpius sacaron los tablones que bloqueaban todas las ventanas y arreglaron las que estaban rotas.

-Necesitamos cortinas, o la gente de Hodsmade notará que la casa no tiene los tablones- Notó Scorpius.

-Mi padre es dueño de una casa en Grimmauld Place, en Londres. Jamás la usa porque dice que le trae malos recuerdos, pero una vez fui y tiene cortinas muy pesadas, y muchos muebles que nos pueden servir... Pero nunca he aparecido objetos tan grandes.

-Empieza con cosas más pequeñas y ve aumentando el tamaño y la intensidad con la que lanzas el hechizo. Yo trataré de aparecer cosas que hay en el desván de mi casa, mi madre cambia la decoración de la casa cada dos años, el ático esta lleno de muebles y demás.

Lograron aparecer cortinas para cada ventana, algunos sillones pequeños y una alfombra para la sala de estar. Para el comedor solo pudieron aparecer cuatro sillas y una mesa redonda de casina, ya que no pudieron aparecer muebles más grandes. Tenían solo once años ya era demasiado todo lo que estaban haciendo, su nivel de magia no era tan alto. Para la biblioteca aparecieron cuatro taburetes y cada uno consiguió aparecer su escritorio, juntaron los cuatro y formaron una improvisación de mesa de estudio. Por último para la cocina armaron con los tablones que sacaron de las ventanas, una estantería bastante estable para guardar la comida. Era lo único que podían hacer hasta el momento, pero la casa quedó limpia y acogedora a pesar de estar casi vacía.

Los cuatro amigos se tiraron en los sillones de la sala de estar, totalmente agotados. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y ni siquiera habían almorzado todavía Muertos de hambre, apenas podían mantenerse en pie.

-Aún no terminamos- Apuntó Rose incorporandose un poco en el sofá.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Se quejó Scorpius.

-Debemos elegir los colores que nos representen como casa y un animal.

-¿Qué les parece el marrón?- Ofreció Adda.

-¿ Marrón?

-Si mezclas el verde, el azul, el rojo y el amarillo, queda marrón.

-Pero el marrón es... muy marrón- Apuntó Scorpius con cara de asco.

-Que elocuente- Rió Rose.

-¿Les parece si lo dejamos como segundo color? Después de todo todas las casas tienen dos colores, Slytherin: verde y platinado Gryffindor: rojo y dorado, etcétera. Nuestra casa también puede tener dos colores- Lo solucionó Albus.

-¿Podemos elegir eso luego? Muero de hambre, volvamos a la escuela y comamos algo- Pidió Scorpius.

-Le pediré a Lestie que nos prepare algo.

Lestie era el elfo domestico contratado de los Potter.

-¿No tenía vacaciones?-Preguntó Rose.

-Ya regresó.

-¿Porqué no comemos aquí?-Preguntó Adda- Puedes pedirle a Lestie que traiga comida aquí y estrenamos la mesa del comedor.

-Bien, pero debemos volver algún día.

Los cuatro rieron y Albus llamó al elfo domestico. Luego de comer, hasta no poder más, volvieron al castillo, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Se despidieron frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Comenzaba a hacer frío el invierno se acercaba.

-Nos vemos en la cena.

A pesar de sus cuidados por no ser descubiertos no notaron que alguien los había visto. Angus Noir pasaba por el pasillo cuando llegaron y se había escondido detrás de una estatua, para que el grupo no lo viera. Ahora sabía su secreto.

El invierno llegó mas rápido de lo pensado, la primera nevada cubrió todo con su blanco esplendor y la casa de los gritos no fue la excepción Encendieron la chimenea de la sala de estar y todo parecía tener un cálido tono anaranjado.

Habían decidido que los colores de su casa serian naranja y marrón, y su animal un dragón verde. El escudo lo había diseñado Adda: se mostraba un fondo dividido en cuatro, intercalando el naranja (Gryffindor y Hufflepuff) y el marrón (las cuatro casas), en el centro del escudo un dragón verde (Slytherin) y el la cima del escudo un fénix de fuego en representación de Revenclow, Adda dijo que el águila era aburrida y quería un ave que demostrara que los merodeadores vivirían por siempre, ¿y qué mejor que el ave fénix?

Rose y Scorpius estudiaban en la biblioteca, Adda escribía un ensayo en el comedor y Albus leía todos los viejos periódicos que logró encontrar con información de la guerra ocurrida hacía veinte años. Estaba comenzando a comprender porque sus padres les habían ocultado todo. Lo que sucedió en esa guerra fue horrendo y seguramente muy traumatico para ellos. Ahora quería saber sobre la vida de su padre, como habían muerto sus abuelos y que relación tenía con el tal Lord Voldemort, pero sabía que todo tomaría su tiempo y no estaba seguro de querer saber todo en ese momento... ya había descubierto bastante, ahora debía vivir sus propias aventuras.

-Adda- La muchacha alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre- Llama a los demás hay algo que quiero hacer.

Al comenzar el invierno los alumnos a partir de tercer año comenzaban sus salidas a Hodsmade. Era sábado por lo que debían estar comprando y paseando por el pueblo, una de las cosas que más atraía a los alumnos era la misteriosa casa de los gritos. Albus pensaba darles un buen susto y aprovecharían para conseguir dulces.

Tres valientes alumnos de Gryffindor decidieron acercarse a la casa Cuando solo estaban a unos metros de ella notaron como una espesa niebla comenzaba a envolverlos, luego la nieve comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, las bolsas donde llevaban sus dulces se elevaron y desaparecieron en el aire. En medio de la confusión lograron ver como la puerta de la casa abandonada se abría y en su interior los miraba un niño con piel blanca como la nieve y un uniforme destrozado, el niño comenzó a retorcerse mientras los miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre, entonces una gran ráfaga de viento los hizo volar por los aires. Cayeron a unos cuatro metros, y al mirar la casa horrorizados pudieron ver que esta se encontraba igual que lo había estado durante años. Los chicos corrieron aterrorizados para contarle lo sucedido a todo el que se cruzase y a advertir que en la casa de los gritos vivía el fantasma de un niño endemoniado.

Por otro lado, dentro de la casa, dos niños reían a carcajadas mientras sus amigas bajaban las escaleras con tres bolsas de comprar llenas de dulces.

-Esto esta mal- Se quejó Rose.

-¡Vamos Rose! Diviértete un poco ¿No viste como salieron corriendo esos idiotas? De verdad creyeron que la casa está embrujada- Dijo entre risas Scorpius.

-Tu también lo creías- Scorpius dejó de reír en seco y esto tentó a la pelirroja que comenzó a reír junto a Adda y Albus.

Otros alumnos de diferentes casas, llegaron para verificar lo que les habían dicho. La misma broma le hicieron a cada alumno que se acercó. Todo Hodsmade hablaba sobre el niño endemoniado de la casa de los gritos.

-Albus ve a cambiarte-Pidió Adda repartiendo los dulces en cuatro bolsas Tenemos dulces para toda la semana.

Albus se sacó el uniforme ultrajado y con manchas de pintura roja y se puso su uniforme. Se reunieron en la sala de estar y volvieron a Hogwarts.

Al salir del armario Albus y Scorpius encontraron algo inesperado. Angus Noir los esperaba apoyado en la pared, con aire casual y el brillo rojo de sus ojos café intensificado.

-Vaya vaya, así que el pequeño Potty y su hurón se convirtieron en el fantasma de la casa de los gritos.

Cuando terminó de decir esto Adda y Rose salieron del armario y al verlo sus facciones se tensaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Rose.

-Lo que sucede, querida, es que conozco su secretito- Se levantó y los miró de frente, desafiante.-¿Qué pasaría si la directora Mcgonagal se enterara de esto?

-¿Qué quieres Noir?- Preguntó entre dientes Albus. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-El puesto de buscador, renuncia a el.

-¿Qué?

-A menos que quieras ser expulsado será mejor que me cedas el puesto de buscador.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- Intervino Adda.

-Claro que puedo ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Son mis juguetes ahora, puedo hacer de ustedes lo que quiera.

Adda amenazó con replicar pero Scorpius estiró el brazo frente a ella para callarla. Scorpius estaba muy serio y miraba directo a los ojos de Noir, y a su vez este le mantenía la mirada.

-¿Si te sedo mi puesto de buscador, dejarás las cosas así?- Pregutó Albus.

-¿Bromeas?¡Claro que no! No pienso perder este poder. Desde ahora son mi moreonetas, harán todo lo que yo les diga.

Albus estaba entre la espada y la apred y no conocía, aún, ningún hechizo para borrarle la memoria a Noir. Nada podía ser peor, pero sabía que Noir los obligaría a hacer cosas peores que ocupar una casa abandonada y asustar a unos cuantos alumnos. Esa chispa carmesí en sus ojos no auguraba nada bueno y esa noche brillaba más que nunca.

-¿Qué más quieres Noir?- Le apestó Scorpius con asco.

-Quiero que las casas vuelvan a estar divididas, quiero crear más rivalidad entre ellas, quiero crear un duelo de magos y ustedes me ayudarán a conseguirlo.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que hagamos eso?-Preguntó Rose.

-Busquen en sus contactos, hablen con profesores, sobornen alumnos, engañen, amenacen, lo que sea necesario. Pero quiero que los duelos de magia empiecen luego de navidad, entonces se verá cual es la mejor casa.

-¿Porqué haces esto?¿Qué ganas?- Adda lo miraba con compasión.

-Para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y cada persona sepa el lugar que le corresponde. No entiendo como pueden concebir que un sangre pura sea amigo de traidores de la sangre o sangres sucias- Miró a Scorpius con asco- Es tiempo de parar esta abominación, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es demostrando quien es más poderoso.

-¿Y si un hijo de muggle vence a un sangre pura?-Preguntó Rose desafiante.

Noir comenzó a reír malicioso.

-No, querida. Aunque lo sueñes eso nunca pasará- Dejo de reir y miró a Albus- Mañana mismo renunciaras a tu puesto y... comiencen con los preparativos, la navidad se acerca.

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se retiró hacia las mazmorras Los cuatro amigos quedaron inmóviles, como si los hubieran clavados al suelo.

-No puedes permitir esto Albus- Comenzó Rose-¡No tiene autoridad sobre nosotros!

-¡Claro que la tiene!-Le gritó sin siquiera mirarla- Nos encontrábamos fuera de los terrenos del castillo sin ningún permiso, ocupando la casa de los gritos como si nos perteneciera... Prodrían expulsarnos sin problemas... Tiene todas las de ganar. No voy a permitir que los expulsen...

-¿Entonces, qué haremos?- Titubeó Adda.

-Mañana comenzaremos los preparativos para "la competencia mágica - Se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos- Nos encontraremos como siempre en la casa de los gritos, pero mientras tanto no deben vernos juntos. Nos sentaremos con nuestras casas y solo nos relacionaremos con ellas. Al terminar las clases volveremos a nuestra sala común y seremos Los merodeadores.

Al día siguiente cada uno se sentó con "los suyos". Los otros alumnos al verlos separados prefirieron no arriesgarse y volvieron a sus viejos asientos, dibujado una muralla entre cada mesa.

Terminada la clase de Pociones Albus y Scorpius esperaron a que todos sus compañeros se retiraran para hablar con el profesor Slunhorn.

-Profesor Slunhorn tenemos una propuesta que hacerle- Comenzó Albus.

-¿Una propuesta? Dime, muchacho, te escucho

-Queremos hacer una competencia ínter_escolar entre casas- Albus trataba de contener las ganas de golpearse contra el banco- Donde competerán por años. Cada casa irá sumando puntos por sus ganadores; durante la primera competencia sumarán 10 puntos, en la siguiente ronda 20, luego 30 puntos y así. Por cada competencia se elijará un ganador final. Los rangos en los que se competirán serán: Pociones; Duelo mágico; Conocimiento mágico y transformaciones.

El profesor Slunhorn lo miraba con mucho interés.

-Por ejemplo, los alumnos de primer año: competirán por casas, a medida que pierden en un rango, dejan de participar en este, por lo que la cantidad de competidores va disminuyendo, quedando al final, solo dos que competirán para ganar la categoría Habrá un ganador por cada categoría y finalmente los cuatro ganadores competirán en un desafió que se decidirá al azar; quien gane será el ganador de, en este caso, primer año. Habrá un ganador por cada año, por lo que habrá en total siente ganadores. Estos ganadores sumaran 250 puntos para su casa y una conmemoración especial. Aún estamos pensando en... algún premio.

-¿Qué le parece?- Preguntó Scorpius disimulando su desgana.

-Pues me parece una idea brillante. Una competencia ínter escolar de magia... ¡Que gran idea! Y lo tienen todo pensado. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió algo así?- El viejo profesor se levantó a abrazar, por los hombros, a los dos Slytherins.

-Bueno... solo se nos ocurrió- Atinó a decir Albus. Scorpius asintió tratando de zafarse del profesor.

-¡Pues me parece maravilloso! ¡Ya mismo iré a hablar con la Directora Mcgonagal!... ¿No les molestará que le diga que fue idea mía verdad? No confío en que ella acepte la idea de un par de alumnos de primero, sin ofender.

-No nos ofende, al contrario, me parece una idea excelente Gracias profesor- Sonrió falsamente Albus.

-Muy bien, muchachos. Les mandaré una lechuza para... un momento... ¿Puedes escribir de que se trataba la competencia? Para... no olvidar ningún detalle.

-Yo lo escribiré- Dijo Scorpus con desganas y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio del profesor. Al terminar se lo dio y los tres juntos salieron del despacho. El profesor dobló a la derecha y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Mcgonagal.

-¿Crees que Mcgonagal acepte la idea?- Preguntó Scorpius mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿Porqué no? Después de todo es solo una "sana competencia"- Le contestó tan desanimado que su voz a penas era un hilo. Se había pasado toda la noche y esa mañana pensando que le diría al profesor Slunhorn, pero en lugar de alegrarse porque todo había salido bien, se sentía mas miserable que nunca y más sabiendo que lo estaban extorsionando. Vamos a hablar con Pock, tengo que dejar el equipo.

-¡¿Qué?!¿Te has vuelto loco?¿Por qué quieres dejar el equipo?- Nicolas parecia contener sus ganas de golpear a Albus.

-Tengo mis razones. Te avisaré si cambio de opinión.

-¿Y yo donde voy a sacar un reemplazo para ti?

-La segunda persona con mejor tiempo fue Angus Noir... pregúntale a él.

-¿Angus Noir?¿Ese chico de tercero?¡Pero tu eres mucho mejor que él!

-Lo siento Nick- Albus dejó al capitán del equipo con un último reproche atragantado detrás de la garganta y se retiró. Nada podía dolerme más que lo que acababa de hacer. Pero su familia no debía enterarse lo que ocurría en especial James. Se imaginaba la deserción de su hermano al no verlo salir a jugar... pero sabía que si le contaba lo ocurrido terminarían expulsando a ambos, ya que James no se la dejaría fácil a Noir. Aunque pensándolo bien...

-Vamos a la casa,las chicas nos están esperando- Dijo Scorpius logrando que Albus perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Mientras subían al tercer piso, un Revenclow de mediana estatura, cabello castaño claro, bastante revuelto y ojos castaño obscuro, casi negros, los interceptó en la escalera, cerrándoles el paso.

-¿Les sucedió algo?- Preguntó mirándolos con preocupación. Los dos Slytherins, desconcertados, lo miraron con recelo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Preguntó Scorpius.

-Ya no comen juntos... ¿Sucedió algo?-Respondió.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó entonces Albus, reconociendo sus buenas inteciónes.

-¡Es cierto!- Lo lamento, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Luke Stevens. Soy... amigo de Adda.

-Si, se quien eres- Dijo secamente el Slytherin. Scorpius rió por lo bajo y luego le mostró a Luke su media sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo, tendiendo su mano. Luke sonrió y la estrechó, enérgico No te preocupes, no sucedió nada... solo un cambio de asientos. Lo lamento pero ahora debemos seguir, las chicas nos esperan- Le aclaró cortes.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, no quiero importunarles. Nos vemos luego.

Y diciendo esto se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar. En ese momento la escalera comenzó a moverse y se detuvo frente a un largo pasillo.

-Jamas había pasado por aquí- Advirtió Luke.

-Nosotros tampoco- Albus busco en su bolsillo el mapa del merodeador ,y aunque aún desconfiaba del Revenclow, lo sacó, tomó su barita y lo apuntó con ella.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- Pronunció. El mapa se abrió ante él- Muéstrame donde estoy- El mapa se movió hasta mostrar un pasillo donde habitaban tres huellas. El pasillo continuaba hacia unas escaleras que llevaban al salón de Adivinación- Bajemos, a menos que alguno tenga clase de Adivinación.

Los dos chicos hicieron una mueca y los tres bajaron al segundo piso. Se despidieron y los dos Slytherins subieron por otras escaleras para llegar al séptimo piso.

Al llegar se dirigieron al pasillo donde estaba el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, se pararon frente a el muro de piedra y cerraron los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el armario apareciera para transportarlos a la casa de los gritos. Al abrir los ojos las puertas del mágico ropero aparecieron ante ellos, abriéndose de par en par. Los dos amigos se colocaron en su interior y las puertas se cerraron frente a ellos. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo abrieron las puertas y entraron a la sala de estar de su ya conocida casa. Adda y Rose estaban allí, sentadas frente a la chimenea, Adda leía una carta y cada tanto levantaba la vista hacia su amiga que mirando la expresión angustiada de su amiga fruncía los labios con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucedió?¿Malas noticias?- Se atrevió a preguntar Scorpius.

-Muy malas- Suspiró Rose.

-Mi hermano fué atacado por un hombre lobo. Está internado en San Mungo ahora.- Explicó Adda con tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Albus sentadose a su lado.

-Mi madre trabajaba en su laboratorio, entonces Francis salió al jardín a buscar _nargels_ y ,antes de darse cuenta, mamá lo había perdido de vista. Estubo perdido en el bosque por una horas... Mamá llamó a tus padres y ellos ayudaron a buscarlo. Era luna llena, mamá estaba muy preocupadad...- Respiró ondo y continuó en un hilo de voz-En un momento escucharon gritos y corrieron hacia ellos...- Adda contuvo un sollozo y no pudo seguir.

- Un hombre lobo lo había mordido, pero en lugar de alearse había intentado atacarlo por segunda vez, planeaba matarlo no convertirlo. Los tios lo desarmaron y tu papá llamó a otros aurores para que se lo llevaran a Askaban... al parecer ese hombre lobo era buscado hacía mucho tiempo.  
Francis está grave. Sobrevivirá pero no pudieron controlar la transformación... es un licantropo ahora. Sus padres... dudan en enviarlo aquí el próximo año.

Adda comenzó a llorar y Albus la abrazó con fuerza para contenerla.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

-Nada va a estar bien... Aún no encuentran la cura para la licantropia.- Balbuceó entre sollozos, desesperada-¡Solo tiene diez años! Va a vivir siempre odiandose...

-No digas tonterías eso no pasará- La contradijo ceñudo y luego la abrazó con fuerza, ella se hundió en su pecho desconsolada.- Hay nuevas pociones que logran que las transformaciones no sean dolorosas y que prevalesca la conciencia durante ellas.

De todos modos no puede entrar a Howarts.¿Verdad?- Preguntó Scorpius notablemente preocupado por tener que estudiar con un licantropo.

Si puede. Costrulleron esta casa para que Remus Lupin se encerrara durante las noches de luna... Francis podría utilizarla tambien.

Rose, si es cierto lo que Albus dice entonces siemplemente debemos costruirle una cucha donde pasar la noche.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio ante el disparatado comentario de la chica.

Tiene razon no hay necesidad de dejar esta casa... Solo hay que hacerle una cucha al cachorro.- Rió a carcajadas Albus.

Mientras lo mantengan cedado por mi está bien.- Opinó Scorpius sonriendo de lado.

¡Entonces decidido! Los merodeadores tendrán una mascota nueva.

-Albus, no tienes remedio- Le dijo riendo Rose.

Todos comenzaron a reir a carcajasdas, icluso Adda. Cuando se recuperaron la sala se sumió en el silencio.

-Debemos comenzar a practicar- Aseguró Albus, poniéndose serio.

-¿Practicar?- Preguntó Rose desconcertada.

-Tiene que ser alguno de nosotros cuatro quien gane la competencia, eso destrozaría el ego de Noir. Tenemos que practicar hechizos y estudiar mucho...

-Suena de divertido- Dijo Adda sarcástica.

-No tenemos tiempo para divertirnos

-Es lo peor que podrías haberme dicho...

-¿No entiendes la importancia de todo esto?

-Si, pero no porque tengamos que ganar no tenemos que divertirnos. Hay que buscar hacer ambas

-No, no lo entiendes

-Si lo entiende- Intervino Rose resentida-¡Quieres ganar esta estúpida competencia para demostrarle a un descerebrado que no importa la procedencia de sangre!¿Acaso no entiendes que el pobre solo quiere llamar la atención?¡Esta seguro de que lo que hace enorgullecería a su padre! Y esta desesperado por superar a su hermano... Solo es un chico triste y bastante patético No te rebajes a su nivel. No entiendo porque hacemos esto de todos modos... Si hablamos con la directora Mcgonagal seguro lo entenderá.

-Aunque tengas razón en lo de Angus, no podemos hablar con Mcgonagal... No quiero que nos suspendan o expulsen...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu padre se decepcionará de ti? Se decepcionaría más viéndote ahora, doblegarte ante los deceso de un imbécil bueno para nada, en lugar de enfrentarlo y vencerlo. Tu padre fue un héroe si. Pero no por dejar que pasaran sobre su cabeza y luego demostrando un punto ¡Eso no es de hombres! ¡Al fin y al cabo eres un cobarde Albus Potter!

-¡Rose!- La detuvo Adda.

-¡No! Alguien tiene que decírselo ¡Esto esta mal! Debimos enfrentarlo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad. Pero aún no es demasiado tarde, puedes tomar tu puesto de buscador antes que te lo roben. James estará esperando que salgas al campo en tu primer partido...

Albus miró a sus amigos fijamente y luego asintió. No podía cambiar lo que había comenzado pero tal vez llegaría a cambiar ese acontecimiento, el partido era en tres horas... todavía había mucho tiempo.

Cada uno se posicionó en su lugar correspondiente. Dada la señal el plan estaba en marcha.

-Disculpa... Angus- Adda llamó la atención de Nior en la entrada de los vestuarios.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Vine a desearte suerte- Pestañeó con sus largas pestañas, mientras mostraba su más hermosa sonrisa. Para la ocasión Adda se había vestido más hermosa que nunca y llevaba el cabello recogido dándole un aspecto encantador, que había provocado la mirada de muchos de sus compañeros- Albus casi se infarta cando la vio.

-¿A si?- Noir le sonrió seductor. No era novedad que era uno de los magos más bien parecidos en Hogwarts y despertaba la admiración de muchas chicas, pero Adda era diferente, a pesar de ser más pequeña era la criatura más hermosa que había visto y se había percatado de ella desde su entrada a Hogwarts, el que ahora ella se interesara por él elevaba su ego al máximo- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar más... privado, quiero decirte algo- Adda bajó la mirada fingiendo estar avergonzada, sentimiento que no había tenido en su vida.

Noir dejándose llevar por la belleza de su compañera olvidó que debía vestirse para el juego y la siguió sin vacilar.

El plan era llevarlo a las afueras del colegio y petrificarlo para que no llegara al partido. Adda era la única que se atrevía a hacerlo.

Estando a unos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid Adda se detuvo y miró fijamente a Noir, este se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros. Entonces desde el bosque prohibido salió un rayo de luz azul que le dio a Noir justo en la espalda dejándolo petrificado. Rose salió de detrás de un árbol y corrió hasta su amiga.

-¡Que asco creo que quería besarme!- Gritó Adda mientras se quitaba de encima el cuerpo inmóvil del Slytherin.

-Los chicos solo piensan en esas cosas.

-¿Y qué cosas son esas?

-No lo se, pero es lo que siempre dice Victorie. "Los hombres solo piensan en eso". Nose lo que signifique.

-¡Que asco! ¡Quería darme un beso!¡Eso es para los adultos!¡Puadj!- Se estremeció exageradamente.

-Bueno, vamos. Escondamoslo para poder llegar a tiempo al partido.

-¡Que asco!- Siguió Adda pero ayudó a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, en el vestuario de Slytherin, Nicolas Pock sufría un ataque de nervios.

-¡¿Donde demonios esta ese chico?!

-Lo siento, me ha dicho la profesora Hooch que salen en cinco minutos- Scorpius apareció en la puerta de los vestuarios.

-¡No tengo buscador!- Nick golpeó un casillero con tanta fuerza que lo aboyó. De pronto levantó la cabeza y miró ansioso a Scorpius-¡Tu!

-¿Yo?

-¡Si, tu!¡Tu puedes ayudarnos!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Convence a Potter de jugar en el equipo!¡Por favor!¡Es nuestra última esperanza!- Le suplicó mientras lo sostenía por los hombros y lo zarandeaba.

-¡Se lo diré, se lo diré ¡Pero ya suéltame - Scorpius apartó al capitán bruscamente y salió del vestuario. Caminó hasta encontrarse con su amigo ya cambiado y con la Nimbus 300 en mano.

-¿Y bien?

-Suplican tu presencia. Deja que te lleve a las rastras, de ese modo no sospecharán tanto.

-¿Crees que lo noten?

-Claro, es demasiado obvio Pero no creo que le importe, te quiso a ti desde un principio y por lo que se a Noir no lo soportan.

Albus sonrió y el rubio lo tomó con brusquedad de la capucha y lo arrastró al interior del vestuario.

-¡Potter!¡Gracias al cielo! No me importa lo que digas jugaras este partido.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo?- Se extraño el Slytherin- No me digas que todo esto fue para ilusionar al imbécil de Noir y luego quitarle la gloria en el último momento.

-Algo así- Sonrió Scorpius.

-Muy al estilo Slytherin...¡Me gusta! Te perdonaré esta vez Potter, pero no pienses que seré tan benevolente la próxima vez- Le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi rompe una de sus costillas. Luego tomo su escoba y se encaminó a la salida- Basta de charla, es hora de actuar. Ya es hora.

Los siete jugadores salieron al campo para encontrarse con el equipo de Griffindor liderado por Matheus Wood, hijo de Oliver Wood y Katie Bell, un alumno de sexto año que jugaba en la posición de cazador junto con Violetha Finnigan, de tercer año, hija de Seamus Finnigan y Cho Chang, y con Cameron Jordan, de quinto año, Hijo de Lee Jordan y Susan Bones. En la posición de golpeadores se encontraban Fred y Roxanne Weasley, y por último, como buscador del equipo de Griffindor se encontraba James Potter.

Los catorce jugadores volaron a sus posiciones. Albus y James se ubicaron por encima del resto de sus compañeros a espera de la Snichdorada y el inicio del partido.

-Felicidades, hermano. Veo que lo conseguiste- Le dijo James sin dejar de mirar a la profesora Hooch, que en ese momento sostenía la quaffle.

-Igualmente.

-La profesora Hooch está en el campo- Anunció la voz de Cassie Weasley desde la cabina de locución. La profesora Hooch lanzó la quaffle por los aires- La quaffle esta en el aire...¡Y comienza el partido!- Gritó la Griffindor.

Albus divisó la snich, pero no fue el único, ambos hermanos volaron a toda velocidad detrás de la pelotita dorada.

-Violetha Wood se acerca peligrosamente a los aros, liberándose de la defensa de Slytherin. Se enfrenta a Nicolas Pock... ¡Pero inesperadamente le pasa la quaffle a Matheus Finnigan!¡La tiene Finnigan!Tira, tira... ¡Y anota!¡Diez puntos para Griffindor!- Gritó Cassie emocionada, mientras anotaba los puntos ganados.

Los Potter se mantenían cabeza a cabeza detrás de la snich. Se acercaban peligrosamente a una de las torres cuando estadobló precipitadamente y desapareció de la vista de los hermanos, quienes a penas pudieron evitar chocarse con el publico de la tribuna.

-Carol Miller tiene la quaffle. Cameron Jordan intenta un bloqueo frontal, pero Carol le pasa la quaffle a Simon Marks y lo evita. Marks se acerca al área y Sarah se prepara para el ataqué, Simon ataca... pero Sarah Thomas la ataja con un colaso de su escoba... ¡ Jhonathan Pikens la captura de rebote!¡Lanza la quaffle!¡Y anota!¡No puedo creerlo!¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! Inesperada jugada por parte de Slytherin. El partido se presenta muy peleado, no sabría decir que equipo ganará esta contienda. Todo parece depender de los Potter, quien capture primero la snich ganará el partido.

Albus vio a su hermano volar a toda velocidad hacia el centro del campo. Entonces la divisó, la pelota dorada volaba agitando sus pequeñas alas platinadas a toda velocidad, a solo unos metros de la superficie del suelo. Cuando James logró acercarse, esta se elevó hasta llegar a la altura de las tribunas y voló hacia uno de los extremos del área. Albus la siguió dejando a un James algo desorientado detrás.

Cuando Albus logró acercarse a la snich lo suficiente como para capturarla James lo chocó de lado, provocando un forcejeo entre ambos y la perdida de la pelota.

Mientras tanto el partido se mantenía parejo pero muy peleado, la puntuación estaba en veinte a treinta a favor de Slytherin. Jeremy Flint había sido golpeado por una blodger en la cabeza y reemplazado por Norman Macmillan, un alumno de cuarto año. Por otro lado una blodger golpeo "accidentalmente" la escoba de Sarah Thomas, provocando su destrucción y una grave caída por parte de la guardiana. La Griffindor quedó inconsiente y tubieron que llebarla a la enfermería, su lugar fue tomado por Louse Weasley.

-¡ Violetha Wood lanza y anota!¡Diez puntos para Griffindor! Eso deja a los equipos igualados en treinta puntos- Relataba Cassie.

Albus volvió a divisar la snich y voló a toda velocidad tras ella, y seguido por James, quien le pisaba los talones. No podía descaerse de su hermano en ningún momento, cada vez que uno encontrababa la pelotita el otro iba tras ella, hombro con hombro buscaban atraparla y de una forma u otra se les la perseguían por decimocuarta vez, y el puntaje se mantenía en sesenta-cincuenta a favor de Griffindor, una blodger voló hacía ellos, ninguno lo notó hasta que la pesada bola estuvo a unos metros de ambos.

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó James y empujó a su hermano a un lado provocando que cayera de su escoba. Albus logró sostenerse con una mano justo cuando la blodger pasaba por el exacto lugar donde antes había estado su pecho.

La snich pasó volando frente a su rostro y se desapareció tras un pestaneo, Albus sintió que se estaba burlando él. Se sujetó con ambas manos y subió con mucho esfuerzo para sentarse otra vez sobre su Nimbus.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó James.

-Si, gracias.

-Complicado el partido.

-Si, bastante.

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron y James palmeó la espalda de Albus en un gesto fraternal.

-Vamos a terminar con esto- Dijo y salió volando.

Albus buscó la snich y la encontró cerca de una de las torres laterales vestida con los colores de Hufflepuff. Voló hacia ella y comenzó a perseguirla, dieron vueltas, pasaron por debajo del campo, Albus casi choca con Edgard Coote, pero logró esquivarlo a tiempo para que este glopiara una blodger que se dirigía hacia Simon Marks. Continuó persiguiendola cuando James se unió a él, y otra vez, cabeza a cabeza, siguieron a la escurridiza pelotita. Volaron por todo el campo, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, de arriba a abajo, hasta que en un momento ambos hermanos extendieron su brazo derecho, ya que estaban lo suficiente cerca como para lograr atraparla. Uno junto al otro, a la misma distancia, lo habían extendido para atraparla, terminar el juego, llevarse la gloria, y lo más importante, el respeto del otro. Albus se sentó más adelante en la escoba, la sujetó con fuerza con su mano izquierda y aceleró lo más que pudo, pero aún no la alcanzaba. James hizo lo propio e igualó a su hermano menor, se estiró lo más que pudo pero no la alcanzaba.

No había otra opción, los dos hermanos sabían lo que debían hacer.

Se encontraban a seis metros del suelo, cuando la snich comenzó a descender. Cuatro metros, tres, dos, cada vez mas cerca de la arena. Si seguían así derraparían antes de poder atraparla. Entonces ambos hermanos saltaron de sus escobas, Albus extendió ambos brazos, al chocar contra James cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la áspera arena debajo de ellos. Fue un golpe duro, pero eso no hizo que dejara de apretar su pecho.

Cuando Albus abrió los ojos estaba acostado boca arriba. A apenas un metro de él James permanecía acostado boca abajo, con el rostro de lado y los ojos fuertemente apretados. Se enderezó lentamente sin usar las manos, las que todavía mantenía contra su pecho, quedando sentado, entonces las separó y miró su puño fuertemente cerrado al rededor de una pelotita dorada, abrió la mano y allí estaba la snich extendiendo sus pequeñas alas platinadas para volver a guardarlas admitiendo su derrota. Albus miró a su hermano sonriendo con incredulidad, este se había acercado a gatas y ahora estaba agachado a su lado.

-Lo hiciste- Le dijo.

-Lo hice- Coincidió aún sin poder creerlo.

James se incorporó y le ofreció la mano a Albus, este la tomó y el otro lo ayudó a levantarse. Cuando estuvieron ambos de pie James levantó el brazó con el cual Albus sostenía la snich , mostrándola a todos en señal de victoria.

-¡Albus Potter ha atrapado la snich!¡Slytherin gana!- Gritó Cassie y toda la tribuna de Slytherin comenzó a festejar. El equipo descendió a donde estaban los hermanos y todos abrazaron y felicitaron a Albus, luego Nicolas lo subió a sus hombros y lo sacaron del campo como un héroe.

Luego de la fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin por la victoria y la cena privada en la casa de los gritos, Albus sentía que había olvidado algo.

Al otro día los cuatro amigos recibieron una citación de la directora Mcgonagal, debían verla de inmediato en la dirección.

Se encontraron en el segundo piso frente a la gárgola, allí los esperaba la profesora Mcgonagal.

-Siganme por aquí- Dijo muy seria- "brisa de verano"- Cuando pronunció la contraseña la gárgola que estaba en la pared se movió y dejó ver una escalera en espiral. Los cuatro chicos siguieron a la directora, una mujer de una cantidad de años incontables que se hacían notar en su cabello grisáceo.

Subieron por la escalera hasta llegar al despacho de la directora, lleno de cuadros de los antiguos directores. Mcgonagal se sentó en su escritorio y les pidió que se acercaran.

-¿Saben porqué están aquí?- Dijo mirándolos fijamente.

Ninguno contestó.

-Muy bien, si no van a hablar hablaré yo. Fueron llamados a mi despacho porque inmovilizaron a un compañero y lo dejaron en el bosque prohibido. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera encontrado ¡quien sabe que le habría pasado! También supe que han tomado posesión de la casa de los gritos, es decir han abandonado los terrenos del colegio sin autorización y han ocupado propiedad privada, el que hayan asustado a unos niños para robarles sus dulces no me importa en lo más mínimo y la casa, después de todo, le pertenece a los Potter- No podían creer lo que oían ¿No importaba? Habían hecho todo eso y ahora recibirían un peor castigo por no haberse enfrentado antes a Noir-Lo que me deja sin palabras es lo que le hicieron a Angus Noir, por lo que no me dejan otra opción...No podrán participar en la competencia inter_colegial de magia que ustedes mismos idearon y deberán volver una semana antes de sus vacaciones navideñas para ayudar a los elfos domésticos en todas sus tareas, por su puesto sin magia. Por último ayudarán a Hagrid en el acondicionamiento de una cueva en las montañas del este.

-¿Acondicionamiesto de una ceba?¿Para qué?- Preguntó Rose.

-Se ha decidido, que para seguridad del castillo, se traerá un dragón amaestrado, según su tío Charlie el más amaestrado y confiable que ha visto jamás- No parecía muy segura de ello- Por lo que se debe condicionar una cueva.

-¿Qué dragón es ese?- Preguntó Albus interesado.

-Un Gales verde. Será una tarea bastante desagradable puesto que cierta criatura vive en esa cueva .. ya verán de que se trata. Eso es todo por ahora.¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba, se restarán cincuenta puntos por cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Ahora si, pueden retirase.

Salieron de la oficida de la directora Mcgonagal aturdidos.

-Mi madre me matará- Susurró Rose.

-No nos dejarán volver a ver la luz del sol- Aseguró Albus pensando en el carácter de su madre y su tía.

Adda y Scorpius se quedaron en silencio.

-Mi padre me castigará y luego mi madre me pasará dulces por debajo de mi puerta para que no me sienta triste- Adda miraba a la nada con expresión abatida. Al verla Albus no pudo evitar sonreír a su lado hasta los malos momentos parecían buenos-¿Qué hay de ti Scorpius?

El aludido levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se veían tristes, demasiado tristes.

-Mi padre me dirá que le he decepcionado y luego tal vez no me hable por un día. Entonces mi abuela me consolará y mi...- Se detuvo en seco, y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa torcida-¿Qué más da? Le dimos su merecido a ese idiota. Nos hubiera salido mejor si no lo hubiésemos olvidado en el bosque prohibido... ¡pero imaginen el susto que debió pegarse!- Terminó con una gran sonrisa y un destello de malicia en los ojos. Albus no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada, luego abrazó a su amigo por los hombros.

-Tienes razón, mereció la pena.

Se encaminaron al Gran Salon. Sabían que recibirían cartas de sus padres asegurandoles cuan castigados estaban, pero no les importaba, no por el momento, querían disfrutar su última semana tranquila juntos antes de las vacaciones de navidad, luego todo se complicaría.

* * *

**Si les gusta mi historia comenten! :D**

**También quiero escuchar sugerencias y criticas :)**

**Pronto veremos el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Malfoy, y conoceremos a la numerosa familia de Albus y Rose. También aparecerá la misteriosa hermana mejor de Alice...**

**Para seguir escribiendo necesito inspiración así que COMENTEN PLEASE!**


	4. Grimmauld Place

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo cuatro. Se que me tardé un poco pero acá está. Bueno acá vamos a ver un poco de todo, se que les prometí la cena de navidad pero ese va a ser el proximo capitulo, acá vamos a conoces nuevos integrantes de la familia. Espero que les guste.**

**maryn90: **Que bueno que te guste mi historia, yo estoy muy contenta con ella. Voy a tratar de sacar los capítulos lo más seguido que pueda. Pero por esta semana no voy a poder escribir porque tengo que rendir una materia. Gracias por tu comentario.

**juli: **Gracias! ajaja me encantó tu comentario. Me alegra que te aya gustado la historia. Acá vas a encontrar un poquito de Rose/Scorp también. Alice soy yo en rubia jaajja digamos que es mi forma de meterme en la historia, ella tiene mi personalidad y gustos. Respecto a tus preguntas se van a contestar solas en este capitulo. :)

**lobita22: **ajjaja no se me había ocurrido que fueran animagos, está bueno para pensarlo. La cueva no va a ser la de Gramp porque a este le aterran los dragones, será una en la sima de la montaña. Los ojos con brillo rojo son los de Angus Noir, no los de Albus. Angus es el Draco Malfoy de esta nueva generación. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, seguiré publicando capítulos tan rápido como pueda, no quiero hacerlos esperar y yo también quiero saber como sigue esta historia.

**Lule de Zodiak: **Me alegra que te guste :) A pesar de ser muy parecido a Harry, Albus es muy Slytherin y es lo que trato de reflejar siempre, porque a pesar de ser un slytherin es bueno y justo. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

* * *

**Grimmauld Place**

Al bajar del expreso Hogwarts los cuatro amigos comenzaron a buscar a sus padres. Por todas partes alumnos se encontraban con sus familias y despedían a sus amigos. Los merodeadores los miraban y recordaban, con cierta melancolía que ellos se volverían a ver una semana antes que el resto de los estudiantes ,para cumplir con su castigo, perdiendo la mitad de sus vacaciones navideñas, las cuales pasarian castigados.

-¡Skipi!- Gritó una niña de largos risos rubio platino, de unos seis o siente años de edad, que corría hacia ellos con los ojos miel empañados por las lagrimas.

-¡Ciane!- Scrpius extendió los brazos sonriendo al ver a su hermana. Esta se abalanzó a sus brazos y se hundió en su pecho llorando.

-¡T-te... ex-tr-tra-ñe... mu-u-chooo!-Sollozaba la niña.

Scorpius apoyó su cabeza sobre los rizos de su hermana.

-Yo también te extrañé.

-Cierra la boca, Rose- Le susurró Adda al oído.

Rose, quien miraba la escena con la boca entreabierta. Al escuchar la voz de su amiga salió de su hipnosis y la miró confundida

-Se te está cayendo la baba- Explicó con una sonrisa.

La colorada se ruborizó hasta las orejas y miró hacia otro lado, evitando su mirada acusadora. A lo lejos divisó la melena castaña de su madre acercándose a ellos.

-Allí está mi madre- Señaló y corrió hacia ella.

Adda rió picara y se volvió a mirar a la pequeña, que ya se había calmado pero aún no soltaba a su hermano, como temiendo que se fuera otra vez.

-Buenos días- La saludó Ciane.

-Buenos días, querida. Scorpius, nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana tan encantadora- Lo reprendió mirando a Ciane con una dulce sonrisa. Esta se ruborizó ante el alago.

-Nunca preguntaron- Sentenció inexpresivo.

-Es un placer Ciane, mi nombre es Albus- Se presentó el morocho- y ella es Adda.

-El placer es mio. Albus, Adda.

-Ciane suelta a tu hermano, y saluda correctamente- Un hombre alto, muy bien parecido, con los mismos ojos grises de Scorpius y el mismo cabello rubio casi blanco, se unió a ellos.

-¡Padre!- Scorpius aún se sentía resentido con él pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

-¿ Cómo has estado hijo?- El hombre lo saludó con una sonrisa cálida apoyó la mano sobre su cabeza y la deslizó hasta su cuello. La sonrisa de Scorpius se intensificó ante la caricia de su padre. Luego este miró a Albus y Adda que lo miraban con los ojos como platos. Nunca hubieran imaginado que un ex-mortifago fuera capas de tales demostraciones de afecto.

-Ustedes deben ser amigos de Scorpius- Draco Malfoy miró a Albus, sus ojos plateados se veían cansados y tristes, algo en ellos despertó en el muchacho unas ganas irracionales de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y le sonrió cortesmente- Tu debes ser Albus...

-Si, señor.

-Eres idéntico a tu padre.

Albus no supo si era un alago, una simple afirmación o una ofensa.

Malfoy dirigió la mirada hacia Adda.

-Y tu... debes ser Adda. Nott nunca deja de hablar de ti en sus cartas- Tomó su mano y besó su dorso con elegancia, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Esta se ruborizó y Albus gruñó entre dientes- Es un placer conocerte al fin.

-El placer es todo mio, señor- Suspiró la rubia.

-Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, pero...- Levantó la vista y comenzó a buscar algo entre la gente. De pronto se detuvo y su mirada cambió por completo, ya no se veía triste, ahora era dulce como si un río de miel la hubiera llenado- Entonces allí estabas. Tu debes ser Rose.

Rose había vuelto a despedirse de sus amigos luego de encontrar a su madre. Hermione la seguía a unos metros de la mano de su hijo Hugo.

-Si señor. ¿Y usted es?- Ella sabía quien era, el parecido con Scorpius era inverosímil pero quería oírlo de él mismo. El hombre sonrió, con una de sus características sonrisas que hacían derretir hasta a la mujer más fría, idénticas a las de su hijo, y mirándola con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos grises. Se arrodilló ante ella y, besando el dorso de su mano, dijo:

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, para servirle mi queriada... Weasley- Escupió la última palabra, como si arruinara la oración, y sus ojos volvieron a ensombrecerse.

Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y mirando de reojo vio como Scorpius fruncía el ceño irritado.

Draco de levantó con elegancia y se acercó a su hija, acarició su mejilla, provocando una risita dulce en ella, luego miró a su hijo.

-Es hora de irnos, despídete de tus amigos- Le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo está mamá?

-Aún no mejora...-Sus ojos volvieron a verse tan tristes y cansados como en un principio.- Vamos, se que se alegrará al verte.

Cuando Scorpius se disponía a despedirse su progenitor lo sostuvo por el hombro.

- Vaya, Granger. ¿Qué modales son esos? Quedarse parada allí sin siquiera saludar... es una falta de educación que no creía propia de ti.

Hermione Granger parpadeó un momento y luego le sonrió. En ese preciso momento algo cambió en la mirada de Malfoy, los témpanos de hielo que parecían ser sus ojos se derritieron, aunque sea un poco, y Albus no fue el único que notó el cambio.

-Lo siento Malfoy, creo que olvidé mis modales luego... de ver a esa princesa - Dijo sonriendole a Ciane. La niña en realidad lucía como una princesa o algo parecido, llevaba puesto un vestido largo rosado, lleno de encajes y moños. Su cabeza, cubierta de rizos dorados, era coronada por un laso de encaje, en conposé con el resto del atuendo. Una verdadera muñequita.- No sabía que tenías una hija. Te felicito, es muy hermosa.

Malfoy sonrió a su hija, esta se sonrojó y riendo se escondió detrás de su hermano.

-Gracias.

-Y felicidades a Astoria también.

-¿A Astoria?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no es su hija también?- Bromeó Hermione.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Scorpius ocultó a su hermana con el cuerpo frunciendo el entrecejo. Hermione comprendió: la niña era una hija ilegitima.

-Ya veo. Pues entonces felicito a la madre.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- Draco parecía abatido, sus ojos se congelaron y su expresión se volvió sombría-Jamás la vio como algo por lo que alegrarse.

-Lo... lo lamento- Hermione obserbaba a la niña con campación. Albus, Adda y Rose miraron a Ciane que ahora estaba frente a su hermano. Apollaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras este le tapaba los oídos y miraba a su padre con reprobación. No entendían porqué le decía todo aquello, pero de seguro había una razón.

-No lo sientas, no había forma que lo supieras... nadie lo sabe. Muy pocas personas conocen siquiera la existencia de Ciane... pero estoy cansado de ocultarla, ella no tiene la culpa... no se lo merece.

Malfoy tenía la mirada perdida, no le hablaba a Hermione, más bien parecía estar exteriorizando sus pensamientos. Tal vez solo quería contarle ese secreto a alguien.

A continuación ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. La tía Herm, como solí llamarle Albus, se acercó a Draco Malfoy y lo abrazó. Este, tan o más sorprendido que los niños, levantó los brazos lentamente y le devolvió el abrazó, a penas tocándola como si no supiera abrazar o no acostumbrara abrazar a nadie, lo que probablemente era así, pero luego la abrazó con mas fuerza y la estrecho brevemente. Hermione le susurró algo que ninguno logró escuchar y luego se separaron.

-Felices fiestas Malfoy- Le sonrió la castaña.

-Felices fiestas Granger- Draco se volvió hacia sus hijos y les indicó que lo siguieran. Ciane corrió hasta su padre y tomo su mano, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el tumulto de personas. Scorpius los miraba con tristeza, luego se dio vuelta y miró a sus amigos.

-Les escribiré- Aseguró y se fue tras su padre y medio-hermana.

-Al, Addie.

Los aludidos miraron a Hermione que aún miraba el sitio donde habían desaparecido los Malfoy.

-Vengan con migo, nos encontraremos con sus padres en la estación.

Rose tiró de la manga de su madre.

-Mamá...

-Hablaremos en casa Rose... Ahora no.

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del anden. Los tres niños la siguieron, temiendo qué les esperaría detrás de ese muro de piedra.

Allí los esperaban sus respectivos padres y la familia Longbottom que se habían detenido para charlar antes de volver a su hogar.

-¡Mamá!- Adda corrió hacia los brazos de su madre. La mujer vertía un estrafalario vestido de invierno naranja y una flor tropical roja adornaba su cabello.-¿La flor es para protegerte del frió - Preguntó la niña con curiosidad luego de abrazar a Lunatica Lovegood.

-¡Oh no, cariño! No existen amuletos contra el frió.- Explicó Luna, abriendo sus grades ojos azules, como si fuera algo obvio- Es mas bien, una mirada cálida en medio del invierno, de esa manera el frió se hace más llevadero.

Adda sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la manera de pensar de su madre, y sabía que lo único que la mantenía medianamente "normal" era su padre. Entonces lo recordó y su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Cómo está Francis?

-Ya está bien. Ha despertado y esta muy hambriento. Los medicos dijeron que deberá quedarse un mes más en reavilitación y que deben hacerle estudios para saber que tipo de poción anti-licantropa funcionará con el. Pero de animo está bien. Te extraña, auque jamas lo admitirá.

Adda sorió y su madre volvió a abrazarla.

Mientras tanto, Lily Luna Potter abrazaba a su hermano con tal fuerza que este no podía respirar.

-Lily por... favor- Rogaba Albus asfixiado- No... respiro.

-Oh, lo siento- La pelirroja lo soltó y sus ojos celestes lo miraron con alegría- Cuéntame ¿Cómo es Hogwarts?¿Es cómo dijo James?¿Es muy malo estar en Slytherin?¿Es cierto que su sala común está en las mazmorras?¿Has hecho nuevos amigos?¿Los conoceré?¿Te escribirán?- La niña lo taladraba a preguntas sin dejarle responder una sola.

-Lily, hija, por favor deja respirar a tu hermano. A penas a llegado- La reprendió divertida Ginny. Se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Albus sintió su aroma a canela, su calidez, su amor de madre y notó cuanto la había extrañado-¿Sabes que estas castigado verdad?- En cuanto su madre susurró aquellas palabras todo el amor se esfumó- Deberás ayudarme con la cena de navidad, este año vendrá toda la familia, y hablo de toda- Albus abrió los ojos como platos y separándose miró el rostro de su madre. Su familia completa estaba integrada por alrededor de veintinueve personas, si es que Andromeda se unía. (Andromeda era la abuela de Teddy Lupin, el ahijado de su padre).

-¿Toda la familia?- Preguntó haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

-Charlie volvió de su luna de miel y quiere que su esposa conozca a la familia completa antes de volver a Rumanía.

-¿No tengo opción verdad?

-¿Tú que crees?

Albus buscó la ayuda de su padre, miró por encima del hombro de Ginny pero no logró verlo.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Está buscando a James, ya vienen.

Unos minutos más tarde, por el muro de piedra, salió un hombre con anteojos redondos y una cicatiz en forma de rayo en la frente, acompañado de un niño muy parecido a él que cargaba con un carrito lleno de bahules y jaulas.

-¿Es que creían que sus baúles serías llevados por hadas hasta sus casas?- Preguntó James jadeante y enojado-¿Por qué, yo, debo hacerme cargo de esto? Ademas, si Albus está castigado ¿No debería hacer él el trabajo pesado?

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy castigado?

-Toda la escuela sabe lo que le hicieron a Noir.- Comentó Alice en los brazon de Hanna Abbot, su madre.

-Personalmente estoy admirado del cerebro Slytherin de mi hermano, no creí que fueras capas de algo así. Felicidades te puedes recibir de mago tenebroso- James lo miraba con malicia- Aunque en cierto punto creo que se lo perecía, era un idiota.

-¿Era?- Hugo miró a su hermana como temiendo que la enviaran a Azkaban o algo así-¿Lo mataste?

-¡Claro que no!¡Solo lo petrifiqué!- Grito Rose mirando a James con odio.

-¿Cómo lo hicite? Ese hechizo es de segundo año...- Franck la miraba anonadado.

-¡Lo dejaron petrificado en el bosque prohibido! Si Hagrid no lo encontraba Merlin sabe lo que hubiera pasado- La reprendió Hermione impasible.

-¡Pero él intento besarme!- Gritó Adda tratando de defender a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron James y Albus a la vez y luego se miraron de soslayo.

-Rose solo me defendió- Continuó la chica haciendo caso omiso a los hermanos- luego Albus y Scorpius me cubrieron.

-No, no es cierto- Albus no quería que su amiga se echara la culpa- Noir nos amenazó y me obligó a dejar el equipo. Todo fue una trampa ideada por mi para poder volver al equipo. Pero luego de ganar el partido se nos olvidó que lo habíamos dejado allí.

Hermione y Ginny quisieron restarlos pero Harry las detuvo.

-Ya recibieron su castigo- Luego se dirigió a los niños- Pasaremos navidad en Grimmauld Place, es el único lugar donde entramos todos. Los dos deberán ayudar a limpiar y acondicionar las habitaciones Luego de la muerte de Krecher nadie ha limpiado el lugar- Se volvió hacia su esposa y Hermione con una sonrisa- Logramos sacar el retrato de la señora Black.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Destruimos la pared y el cuadro incluido. Lo hicimos con herramientas muggles.

-¿Destruyeron el cuadro de la señora Black?- Hermione se tapó la boca entre divertida y asombrada.

-Nadie la extrañará- Dijo subiendo los hombros, como restandole importancia.

-¡Ahora si podré convertir ese lugar en una casa!- Se alegró Ginny.

-Y ustedes la ayudarán a lograrlo- Los aludidos rodaron los ojos y se miraron melancolicos.

-Tú también ayudarás Addie.- Le aseguró Luna con una sonrisa- Tu madrina necesitará ayuda y tú eres experta en decoración.

Adda miró a su madrina y Ginny le guiño un ojo.

Los Longbottom se despidieron y prometieron visitarlos luego de navidad.

Luna se asercó de nuevo a su hija y se arrodilló frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, cariño. Nos quedaremos con ellos en Grimmauld Place y pasaremos navidad allí, estamos cerca de San Mungo y tal vez dejen a Francis salir para noche buena. Si no es posible iremos a visitarlo- Luna miró a Harry- ¿Les parece bien?

-Claro Luna, seria un placer- Contestó Harry.

-Gracias Harry.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, espero que mi familia no ocacióne molestias- Los diez miraron a Theodore que acababa de salir del muro vestido de muggle.

-¡Theo!- Luna sonrió de oreja a oreja, corrió hasta su esposo y colgándose de su cuello lo besó. Este respondió al beso abrazándola por la cintura, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y girando. Luego de besarse se abrazaron con fuerza durante unos minutos hasta que Harry carraspeó. Theodore se ruborizó ligeramente y soltó a su esposa.

-Bien, vamos. Ron no está por lo que he realizado un hechizo de expansión indetectable a mi auto para que entremos todos- Comunicó Harry ayudando a James con los baules.

-¿Dónde está Ronald?- Preguntó Theodore.

-Tenía cosas que hacer- Respondió Hermione serena.

Theodore iba a continuar pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de Ginny lo detuvo.

Albus miró a su prima interrogantes y esta le hizo entender que ella tampoco tenía idea.

Al salir de King Cross un Vora negro los esperaba estacionado. Los once entraron en el, como payasos de circo, y se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place.

Pasaron la tarde arreglando la casa:

Hermione y Ginny se dedicaron a las paredes; con un movimiento de varita, el tétrico empapelado verde oscuro se transformó en cenizas, las cuales fueros recogidas por Lestie, la elfina domestica. En su lugar pegaron un empapelado beige, muy elegante y delicado. Quitaron las cabezas de los elfos domésticos y colocaron cuadros familiares, de la orden y del E.D.

Sobre el árbol genialogico de la familia Black, Adda pintó un mural que mostraba un bosque helado y un cierva platiada saliendo de él. A pesar de los colores frios, el mural provocaba una sensación cálida en todo el que lo miraba, como si el patronus fuera real.

-Addie ¿Cómo se te ocurrió este mural?- Preguntó Harry contemplando la pared, mientras la niña guardaba.

-Mi madre me dio la idea. Me dijo que el patronus en forma de cierva representa el amor eterno, y me encantó el concepto.

Albus y Rose despegaban una desteñida alfombra, levantando nubes de polvo. Albus observó como su padre sonreía y, con cierta nostalgia, tocaba a la cierva, la cual, cerrando los ojos, bajó la cabeza y se dejó acariciar.

Luna reemplazó todas las decoraciones dedicadas a Slytherin, que eran demasiadas y colocó unos hermosos candelabros en lugar de las deprimentes lamparas de gas.

Más tarde llegó Teddy. Junto a Harry y Theo se dedicaron a transformar los tétricos muebles de la cosina y el comedor.

Ginny y Hermione, al terminar con todas las paredes de la casa, cambiaron alfombras, cortinas y sabanas. Ordenaron las habitaciones y procuraron que hubiera cama para cada integrante de la familia. Una vez hecho esto, pidieron a los niños que se acomodaran en sus respectivos dormitorios.

Albus desempacó sus cosas en uno de los cuartos del tercer piso. Hugo ya estaba acostado en una de las camas, leyendo, cuando él llegó.

Hugo era el hermano menor de Rose, su cabello era lacio y rojizo como el de su padre. Sus ojos celestes parecían ver a través de ti cuando te observaba fijamente. Un niño más bien callado y sereno (Albus no entendía a quién había salido), siempre pegado a algún libro, jamás había tocado una escoba, ni pensaba hacerlo, ya que, cómo su madre, le aterraban las alturas. Hugo adoraba a su padre, a pesar de no tener nada en común con él, pero era más bien apegado a su madre.

Albus salió de la habitación, dejando solo a su primo. Cruzó el pasillo hasta la siguiente puerta, donde dormiría Rose. Esta guardaba ropa en los cajones del gran ropero, mientras que Lily husmeaba en su baúl los libros de hechizos.

-¡Estoy exhausto - Exclamó Albus mientras se tiraba en una de las camas- Y esto es solo una casa. ¡Imagínate cómo será limpiar el castillo!...¡Peor, la cueba!

-No limpiaremos la cueva Albus, solo la acondicionaremos para un dragón... no creo que sean muy pulcros- Le aclaró Rose sin dejar de acomodar sus cosas.

-¿Estas bien? Te he notado extraña desde que llegamos...

-Estoy bien... pero siento que mamá me está ocultando algo...- Frunció el ceño, pero luego levantó la vista y le sonrió con dulzura- Deben ser impreciónes mías, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?

-Si, segura.

En ese momento una gran lechuza negra golpeó una de las ventanas de la habitación Rose corrió hacia ella y la dejó entrar. La lechuza se posó con el respaldo de su cama y dejó caer un sobre. La chica se sentó y tomó el sobre intrigada.

-Es de Scorpius- Albus reconoció al instante la lechuza de su amigo, y le molestó bastante que le escribiera a ella en lugar de a él primero.

Rose abrió el sobre, sacó dos hojas de pergamino, escritas con una letra pulcra y estilizada, y comenzó a leerla sin siquiera mirar a su primo.

Albus la observaba leer, se veía feliz, como si sus preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido. Pero, en cierto punto de la carta, la chica abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Qué?¿Qué sucede?

Rose se levantó de la cama y, haciendo caso omiso a su primo, comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado, mientras continuaba leyendo. Al terminar se dejó caer junto a su primo, apoyando el antebrazo sobre sus ojos, en una pose teatral.

-¡¿Qué dice?!- Albus se desesperó e intentó quitarle la carta, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y levantándose la apretó contra su pecho, mirándolo ceñuda. Albus no pudo evitar pensar que era como un bebé que no quería compartir sus juguetes-Rose ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué dice esa carta?

-Nada- Miró hacía abajo sonrojándose más. El moreno pudo ver como su boca se curvaba en una tímida sonrisa.

-Rose, si no me dices lo averiguaré por otros medios- Miró la lechuza negra que aún reposaba sobre el respaldo de la cama- Está esperando una respuesta.

-Entonces vete.

-¿Qué me valla?

-Si, vete. No te necesito para escribir una, puedes retirarte.

-Tú no me mandas Weasley- Se cruzó de brazos y piernas- Si quiero me quedo.

Lily los miraba expectante, se sentía fuera de lugar pero no quería moverse.

-No te diré nada, vete- Rose se levantó, guardó la carta en un cajón de su escritorio, lo cerró y guardó la llave en su bolsillo.

-Sabes que Scorpius me lo dirá si se lo pregunto ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos tiempo y me lo dices de una vez?

-Si tanto quieres saber escribele, yo no te diré nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? Él es mi amigo...

-Pero la carta es para mi. Si quiero te cuento y si no, no lo hago. Y no quiero, así que, como dijiste antes, no pierdas más el tiempo y vete de mi habitación.¡Ya!- Apuntó con el dedo indice a la puerta y lo miró muy ceñuda y tan roja como la blusa que usaba.

Albus sonrió con suficiencia, se levantó lentamente y mirándola a los ojos se paró frente a ella.

-¿Crees que una cerradura podrá detenerme?

-No podemos usar magia fuera de Howarts.

-¿Y quién habló de magia?- Albus sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño caprichoso pero necesitaba saber que decía. Con un ágil movimiento robó la llave del bolsillo de su prima y la valanceó delante de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-No necesito magia para conseguir lo que quiero.

A Albus no le gustaba ser malo con Rose pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Se dirigía al escritorio cuando...

-¡TÍA!¡Albus me está molestando!

-¡Mentira, no la estoy molestando!- Gritó y luego miró a su prima incrédulo-Eso es caer bajo.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que me haya escrito?

-¿Por qué él te escribe a ti y a mi no?

-¡TÍA GINNY!

-¡Mostramela!

-¡No! ¡MAMÁ!

-¿Qué pasa acá?-Ginny entró en la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

-Scorpius nos mandó una carta y Rose no me la quiere dar.

-¡Mentira!¡Me la envió a mi! Es mía y no te la quiero mostrar.¡ Déjame en paz!

-Albus-Su madre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- Rose está en todo su derecho de no mostrarte esa carta. Tu amigo te escribirá pronto, ahora pidele disculpas- Él iba a replicar pero Ginny levantó la mano para que no siguiera- Me sorprende el escándalo que has hecho por esto hijo, ya no eres un bebe y no estas para caprichos.

Albus apretó los puños y asintió despacio.

-Ve afuera. Tu padre, Teddy y tu hermano están acomodando cosas en el patio.

-¿Patio?

-Le hicimos una transformación a la casa, ahora tiene patio interno, sal a ver- Ginny quería mantener el tono grabe pero no pudo evitar sonar emocionada al decir esto.

Albus salió de la habitación y quedó boquiabierto. La casa había cambiado completamente en solo unos minutos. Frente a él ya no se veía otra puerta, ahora, al cruzar el pasillo, un barandal de madera negra con tallados, a los cuales no les prestó atención, recuadraba la enorme abertura que dividía el edificio En el primer piso, se veía, un gran patio con césped y un único árbol en el centro de la estancia. Harry, Teddy, y James acomodaban bancos en una esquina, del otro lado Luna y Hermione colocaban una mesa y un par de sillas, Adda jugaba con Snow, su gato angora completamente blanco, por otro lado, Theodore leia un libro bajo la sombra del Nogal.

Al rededor del parque se extendían los tres pisos de habitaciones conectados por escaleras externas y pasillos que encuadraban la estancia central. En el último piso solo se encontraba una puerta que daba al altillo, el cual también había cambiado su forma, dejando espacio libre para un cielo razo que reflejaba el clima externo, como en el Gran Salón.

Albus bajó corriendo por las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso, sin dejar de mirar asombrado aquél rellano verde. Tomó la siguiente escalera y al llegar al primer piso observó el jardín con una gran sonrisa: Amo la magia.

-¿Te gusta cariño?- Hermione se había acercado a él.

-¡Me encanta!

-¿Me acompañas a la cosina? Se me occurrió que podíamos tomar el té afuera. ¿Me ayudas a prepararlo?

-Si.

A unos metros a la derecha se terminaban las habitaciones Una abertura en forma de arco daba paso a una escalera que conectaba la planta baja. Allí no había cambios, más que los ya realizados, aún así Albus se maravilló por lo hermosa que se veía la casa.

Bajaron hasta la cocina, la cual ya no era tétrica si no que ahora se veía muy acogedora y Albus ayudó a su tía a preparar té, tostadas, muffins y galletas caseras. Al terminar Hermione le indicó que dejara las cosas en la cocina y la acompañara al jardín.

-Gracias cariño ¿Me ayudas un poco más llamando a Lily y mis hijos?- Movió su varita e hizo aparecer en la mesa del patio el té ya servido.

Albus recordó que se había peleado con Rose pero asintió y subió hasta el tercer piso.

-Rose, Lily. Tomaremos el té en el jardían- Les avisó asomándose por la puerta. La lechuza ya se había ido, Rose hacía tarea y Lily leia un libro.

-Gracias ya bajamos- Rose ni lo miró al contestar.

Llily supo que tenía que irse y sin más dejo el libro y dalió sin decir palabra.

-Rose, lo siento. Creo que me puso celoso que Scosrpius te escribiera a ti y a mi no. ¿Qué puede decirte que yo no pueda saber?

Ella se giró hacia él.

-No te preocupes. Yo fui demasiado misteriosa, eso hubiera encendido la curiosidad de cualquiera. No es algo importante, pero... seguro él te lo dirá- Se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Qué?¿Acaso comenzaron a salir?- Dijo burlón.

- ¡No! - Se puso roja hasta las orejas- ¡Claro que no!

Albus comenzó a reír ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

- Esta bien, si tu lo dices. Avisaré a Hugo.

Bajaron a tomar el té y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

- Albus, dime qué se siente hablar con las serpientes- Se burló James.

- ¿Hablas parcel, Albus?- Preguntó Luna abriendo los ojos.

- No, se refiere a Scorpius.

Albus miraba a su hermano desafiante.

- Supongo que para ti es normal, siendo que eres una. Tan cobarde y maliciosa como todas.

- ¡James Sirius Potter! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a tu hermano?- Gritó Ginny levantándose de su asiento.

- No me molesta mamá, despues de todo esta serpiente lo venció en el juego de Quidditch, y nada me va a sacar esa victoria. Ni el record que obtuve en mi prueba como buscador. ¿Tu obtuviste algún record? Mmm... no lo creo.

-Pues yo no petrifiqué a un alumno y lo dejé en el bosque prohibido para que los lob...-Miró a Teddy que fruncía el ceño- para que lo devoraran.

- ¡Vamos, hermano! Solo lamentas no haberlo hecho tú en primer lugar. Odias a Angus Noir desde tu primer día a Hogwarts.

-¡Claro que no lo hice! No soy una serpiente escurridiza como tú.- James miró de reojo a Theo al cual parecía importarle poco sus comentarios.

-¿Y dices que no soy valiente?¡Tu no tienes el valor ni de enfrentarte ante un matón!

-¡Eso no es valor! Es hacer lo que más te conviene.

-¡Ya paren los dos! - Gritó Harry golpeando la mesa con el puño. -James, deja de provocar a tu hermano. Sabes que Slytherin es tan buena como el resto de las casas. Y tú, Albus, no le sigas la corriente. Sabes que tu hermano se exaspera con facilidad...

-Cómo todo Gryffindor- Susurró Albus por lo bajo pero James pudo escucharlo.

-¡Ya esta!

James se levantó empujó a su hermano, que ya se había incorporado, haciéndolo caer. Ginny y Hermione corrieron a separarlos.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Harry los miraba decepcionado- ¡Estoy harto de esto! Creí que ustedes podían superar esa inutil rivalidad entre las casas pero veo que no...

- Pero papá, el me provoca, yo no soy así en el castillo, Adda, Scorpius, Rose y yo siempre estamos juntos a pesar que estamos en diferentes casas y...

- Entonces aplicalo fuera de Hogwarts. Eso se llama hipocresía hijo, es la peor forma de engaño, porque no solo engañas a los otros, te engañas a ti mismo.

Albus y James se miraron.

- Bien.- Dijo James con desgana- Prometo no volver a molestarte por estar el Slytherin... te molestaré por otras cosas.

-Gracias.- Contestó simplemente y se dispuso a sentarse.

- Albus...- Ginny lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

- De acuerdo.- Se volvió hacia su hermano- Prometo no volver a burlarme de ti por no ser tan bueno como yo en Quidditch.

- ¡Albus!

En ese momento se oyó tocar la puerta. Harry miró a sus hijos un momento y luego bajó a abrir. Nadie podía entrar a la mansión Black a menos que Harry abriera, ya que estaba protegída por un encantamiento de protección llamado _Fidelio,_ este hechizo evitaba que la casa fuera detectaba e inpedía la entrada de cualquier persona, solo a quieres _el portador del secreto_, ocea Harry, abriera podían entrar.

-No creas que te salvaste de esta jovencito, tu padre y yo hablaremos con tigo muy seriamente. Recuerda que estas castigado, deberías comportarte lo mejor posible en esta semana para que no extendamos el castigo hasta el verano.

Albus decidió solo asentir, no quería enfadar más a su madre.

- ¡Ron!- Se escuchó gritar a Harry desde la planta baja.- ¿Dónde has estado?

- Tenía cosas que hacer, ya sabes, con todo el tema de la navidad y eso...- Se quedó en silencio por un momento- ¡Valla!¡Que cambio!

- ¡Y no has visto lo mejor! Ven, sube. Estamos tomando el té en el jardín.

- ¿Jardin?

En el primer piso toda la familia había quedado en silencio para oír la llegada de Ronald. Cuando por fin Harry apareció junto con un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello color zanahoria y nariz alargada, todos se pararon para saludarlo.

- ¡Papá!- Gritó Rose corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

- ¡Rosie!- El pelirrojo levantó a su hija en un abrazo.- ¿Cómo has estado cariño? Te he echado mucho de menos en casa.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho papá.

- ¡Vaya cambio! La última vez que estuvimos aquí... bueno, no era un lugar muy placentero para vivir... Pero mírenlo ahora. Han echo un gran trabajo con esta casa.- Bajó a su hija con cuidado.

- Gracias, cariño. - Hermione lo saludo con un dulce beso. - Todos ayudaron en algo.

- Todos menos yo...

-Ronald. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ron rió y besó la mejilla de su esposa, adoraba molestarla.

- Lo se, solo bromeaba. Ademas, yo traje algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó Hugo. Su padre lo tomó en brazos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

- El árbol. Y cuando lleguen Fred, Roxanne, Cassie, Caroline, Thomas, Stephan, Vinctorie, Louise, Dominique, Molly y Lucy- Tomó aire- Lo decorarán.- Miró a su hija y sobrinos- ¿De acuerdo?

- Si- Respondieron todos al unisono.

Se oyeron tocar la puerta otra vez. Harry bajó a abrir. Hermione le sirvió a su marido una tasa de té y todos se sentaron en la mesa otra vez.

- ¿Para qué usar tanta magia Harry podías comprarte otra casa? ¡Mira este lugar! Es... ¡Es una casa!

- Si, George. Es una casa.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Hola familia!- Saludó George Weasley con una amplia sonrisa. Su esposa y sus hijos entraron detrás de él.

Luego de que todos fueron saludados, los niños se apartaron de sus padres para sentarse en los bancos.

-Escuché que están castigados. - Comentó Fred mirando a sus primos y a Adda.

- Dejaron petrificado a Angus Noir en el bosque prohibido.- Continuó Roxanne.

- Bien echo, es un idiota- Aseguró Cassie rodando los ojos.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de la morena.

- Parece que Cassie lo conoce bien. ¿Te rompió el corazón?- Se burló James haciendo puchero.

- No seas idiota.

- No puedes pedirle eso a James. - Dijo riendo Lily.

- Muy graciosa Liliana.- Lily odiaba que la llamaran de esa manera, su nombre no era Liliana, ella era Lily. Fulminó a su hermano mayor y le sacó la lengua.

Pronto se oyó golpear la puerta principal y Harry bajó a abrir. Dos minutos más tarde Percy Weasley entraba al jardín junto con su esposa y dos hijas, Molly y Lucy. Luego de media hora llegaron Bill y Fleur acompañados por su hija Victorie, la cual al llegar corrió a los brazos de Teddy, Dominique y su hijo Louis. Pero no había rastro de los señores Weasley ni de la feliz pareja.

- Papá y mamá ya se están tardando. Llevaron a Darlin a dar un paseo por Londres, pero tal parece que están recorriendo toda Gran Bretaña.

- Tranquilízate, no tardarán en llegar.- Lo apaciguó su esposa.

- Tal parece que piensan quedarse lo que resta del año aquí, deben traer un dragón amaestrado o algo parecido. - Albus escuchaba la conversación que su madre mantenía con su tía hasta que Rose se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Dejé la ventana de mi habitación abierta!

- ¿Y eso qué? - Le preguntó Louise con aire arrogante.

- Esta casa esta protegida con magia, pero si una ventana está abierta cualquier cosa puede entrar.

- ¿Cómo una lechuza?- Le preguntó Stephan con inocencia. Stephan era el hijo más pequeño de George, tenía tan solo siete años.

- No, algo malo.

- Rose no seas paranoica. Nadie puede ver esta casa, solo los que saben su ubicación podrían entrar. Ademas, tu habitación está en el tercer piso ¿Cómo supones que alguien va a subir hasta allí? - Lucy la miró con extrañeza.

- Un mortifago podría hacerlo.- Aseguró la pelirroja. Albus no podía creer que acababa de decir semejante cosa.

- ¿Un mor-qué? - Preguntaron Caroline y Molly a la vez.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan, niños?- Audrey, la esposa de Percy se había acercado a ellos.

Adda, Albus y Rose se tensaron al verla.

- Madre ¿Qué es un mortifago? - Le preguntó Lucy.

Audrey abrió los ojos como platos, mostrando una clara expresión de horror.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa palabra? - Chilló.

- ¿Es una mala palabra? - Preguntó Thomas, el hijo de nueve años de George.

- ¡Si! Es una mala palabra. - Aseguró su tía.

- Rose, dijo que los mortifagos podrían meterse por su ventana. - La acusó Dominique, su prima la fulminó con la mirada. Ella y Rose nunca se había llevado muy bien pero esto lo superaba todo.

- ¡Rosalie Weasley! Vas a decirme dónde escuchaste esa palabra ahora mismo.

- ¿Por qué es tan malo que la sepa? - La enfrentó Albus, poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Porque no conoce su significado!

- ¿Qué sucede allí?- Los adultos se habían percatado de la discusión y se habían acercado para averiguar la razón de los gritos de Audrey.

- ¡Si que lo conoce! - Adda también se levantó.

- ¡Un mortifago es un seguidor de Lord Voldemort!- Gritó finalmente Rose y toda la estancia se sumergió en un silenció tenso y lúgubre.

- ¿Qué... Qué acabas de decir? -Susurró Hermione con la voz tomada.

- Sabemos. -Albus miró a su padre con gravedad.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Harry le devolvió la mirada.

- Sabemos que hace casi veinte años hubo una gran guerra, de los seguidores de Voldemort contra el resto del mundo.

Nadie contentó, pero todos se miraron de reojo, tensos.

- Sabemos que todos participaron. - Continuó Adda. Sus padres la miraron sorprendidos.

- Y sabemos quieres murieron allí. - Rose miró a su tío George, quien la miraba con una frialdad no propia de él, logrando que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas al verlo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, varios ojos se cerraron y dejaron correr una lagrima al recordar a los caídos pero nadie emitió un sonido. Entonces Harry se acercó a su hijo y se arrodilló frente a él, para verlo cara a cara.

- ¿Cómo lo averiguaron?

- ¿Acaso eso importa? Lo importante es que lo sabemos, Héroe del mundo mágico.- Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar ese apodo salir de los labios de su hijo-¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada? ¡Siento que no te conozco!

- Me conoces- Contestó su padre con suavidad tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos- Soy tu padre, te amo. Ellos son tu familia. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

- Pero quiero saber más.

-¿De qué te serviría eso?

Albus bajó la mirada para luego volver a subirla con decisión.

-Para poder superarte.

Albus vio como los ojos de su padre se llenaban de orgullo y una sonrisa se formaba es su rostro.

- No lo hagas.

- Pero...

- Por ser "El elegido no pude vivir una plena vida como niño, tuve que madurar rápido todo tuvimos Miró a su alrededor. - No trates de seguir mis pasos, no hay ningún mago tenebroso que te tenga en la mira. -Hizo una mueca como diciendo: Y tú te quejas. Y le sonrió. - Vive tú vida, se tú mismo. No trates de ser como yo, no hay mucho de bueno en eso.- Bromeó.- Tú puedes ser mejor que yo.

- Entonces lo seré. - Albus sonrió con suficiencia.

La tención desapareció y todos comenzaron a reir.

-¡Seré el mejor mago de todos los tiempos!

-No, no, no. Alto ahí jovencito.- Ginny lo miró señuda.- Primero deberás ayudarme con la cena de navidad ¿Lo oyes?

- Si, mamá.

- Y nada de magia negra para superar a tu padre. Eso es trampa.

- ¡Mamá!

- Yo solo te advierto.- La mujer le giño un ojo a su hijo.

Harry abrazó a su hijo y la calides volvió a reinar en la casa.

Por última vez se oyó tocar la puerta y Harry soltó a su hijo para poder bajar.

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo!- Gritaron sus catorse nietos, incluso Victorie se separó se su novio para recibir a Molly y Arthur Weasley.

-¡Oh!¡Qué alegria verlos a todos aquí!- Dijo la soñora Weasley abrazondo a la mayor cantidad de nietos que le saban los brazos.

Charlie y su esposa Darlin, ingresaron al patio interno de la mansión Black. Darlin era una mujer regordeta, de mejillas sonrosadas, hundidas por un hoyuelo que se le formaba al sonreír, y un lacio cabello castaño que enmarcaba su encantadora sonrisa. Al verla uno no pensaría que trabajaba amaestrando crías de dragón.

-Ven, Darlin, cariño. Te recordaré a la familia.

-Creo recordar a la mayoría Molly, gracias.- Aseguró la mujer mirando a los catorce jóvenes que rodeaban a su suegra.

-¿Segura? Verás que son muchos.- Rió la mujer antes de abrazan a la mayor de sus nietos.

- Pues se irán presentando en el transcurso del día cariño. Ya dejala sentarse, la mantuviste andando de un lado al otro toda la tarde.

Toda la familia saludó. A los que Darlin no recordaba le repitieron sus nombres. Al acabar, los adultos bajaron al gran comedor y los niños comenzaron a decorar el gran pino que Ron había traido. Todos excepto Adda, Albus y Rose que debían ayudar con la cena. Cocinar para veintiocho personas no sería tarea fácil, pero más difícil sería convivir con once primos durante dos semanas. Por suerte volverían a Hogwarts una semana antes que de costumbre... tal vez no era tan buena suerte, pero era mejor la tranquilidad del castillo que una ruidosa casa llena de familiares.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Me llena de ganas de escribir leer los comentarios.

Asi que sigan comentando para que yo siga sacando capítulos :)

**Aclaración**: Este fic no va a tener _dramione_ pero deben saber que mi Draco esta enamorado de Hermione, y ella lo sabe, pero ama demasiado a Ron. Por lo que quiere acercarse a él como amiga.

Draco tuvo a Ciane con una muggle que le hacia acordar mucho a Hermione, pero terminó muy mal cuando la chica quedó embarazada y el le dijo que era mago. Emma, la madre de Ciane, tenía una hermana menor que había nacido con magia, al crecer fue a Hogwarts y entró en Hufflepuf. Murió en la gran batalla teniendo a penas catorce años, y Emma nunca quiso volver a saber del mundo mágico, por lo que no quiso aceptar a Ciane.

**Un dato para que conozcan mejor la situación de la familia Malfoy.**


	5. Navidad

**Tardé siglos pero aquí está, el capitulo donde todo empieza...**

**Por favor dejen comentarios. Acepto criticas y recomendaciones me ayudar a seguir escribiendo más y mejor :)**

* * *

**Navidad**

La semana pasaba de forma rauda, los adultos salían y entraban del número doce de Grimmauld Place asiduamente, realizando los preparativos para la noche buena. Por motivos obvios no se volvió a aludir el tema de La Gran Guerra Mágica, pero Albus no lo olvidaba. Hastío de las bromas de Fred y James, se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca buscando más información acerca de aquella guerra, pero solo halló viejos libros de magia negra y de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ninguno le había llamado la atención hasta el momento, pero un ajado manual atizó su curiosidad: _"__Artes oscuras, origen, formas y defensa contra ellas". _Albus era el primero en su case de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mejor incluso que Rose y Scorpius, era en la materia que más sobresalía, esa y hechizos.

El libro comprendía desde contra-hechizos hasta antídotos y pociones curativas. Se sumergía en la historia del surgimiento de los hechizos tenebrosos, sus hacedores, cómo controlar hechizos de tal magnitud y hasta cómo realizarlos.

-¿Al?- Susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Albus se asomó desde el sillón donde leía para distinguir quien lo había llamado.

-¡Allí estás! Te he estado buscando por todas partes.- Adda se acercó a él rápidamente.

-Ya me encontraste.- Le sonrió sin levantarse, feliz de que ella lo buscara.

-Últimamente estas... distante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Adda se acercó y mirándolo fijamente se sentó en una butaca frente a él.

Que antes jugábamos y hablábamos constantemente, pero desde que llegamos aquí a penas me hablas y... no se... ¿Estas enfadado con migo?

No lo estoy, lo siento. Estoy enojado con James y mi padre...Tú no tienes nada que ver.

No deberías permanecer molesto. Las personas rencorosas dejan de ser felices, quienes perdonan viven en sosiego... y no quiero que seas desdichado Al.

Adda...yo...

Escucha. No puedes pasarte la navidad encerrado en la biblioteca, tu madre empieza a creer que estas estudiando magia negra...- Bajó los ojos hacia el deslucido ejemplar.- Por lo que veo no se equivoca...

¡No estudio magia negra!¡Estudio cómo combatirla en todo caso!- Albus se había levantado de su asiento. Adda lo miraba compungida él nunca le había gritado antes. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos para disculparse- Lo siento Adda. Pero no soy un mago tenebroso... y odio que piensen lo contrario.

Se que no lo eres, pero debes dejar de buscar superar a tu padre. ¡Por Merlin Albus, solo se tú mismo! Se que ahora se te metió en la cabeza ser mejor Auror que él pero... solo has lo que quieras, lo que te gusta... lo que deseas No te aprisiones a ti mismo, ni te obsesiones con lúgubres pensamientos.- Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró con firmeza.- Eres increíble Eres inteligente, sagaz amable, ¡terco como mula!- Albus rió ruborizándose ligeramente.

Gracias.

Malhumorado, resentido...

Si, ya es suficiente.

Orgulloso, altivo, competitivo, Indiferente...

¡Eso no es cierto! No soy indiferente...

Ella soltó su rostro, se irguió y caminó unos pasos mirando distraídamente una estantería llena de libros infaustos.

Eres indiferente... hay muchas cosas que ignoras.

¿Cómo qué?

No importa.

No, ahora habla.

Ignoras... ignoras cuan habilidoso eres, cuan idealista... siempre esforzándote por cumplir tus objetivos. Es... admirable...

Albus observó su rostro con incredulidad.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Saldré de la biblioteca. Ya deja de fingir ya se que eres una gran actriz.

La niña soltó una sonora carcajada y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Se me acababan los elogios.

Albus rodó los ojos. Ella se separó y lo miró circunspecta.

-Pero de verdad eres increíble.

Albus se ruborizó y carraspeó alejándose disimuladamente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Le preguntó a la niña.

-Quiero salir. Llevamos días encerrados en esta casa. No entiendo porque no nos dejan salir.

-Porque no conocemos Londres y podríamos perdernos

-¿Qué tal si les preguntamos a Teddy y Victorie si pueden acompañarnos?¡Quiero ir al parque! Esta nevando. ¡Mira!- Se acercó a una de las ventanas y corrió la pesada cortina. Los copos de nieve caían como plumas blancas que danzaban con el viento.

-Primero debemos pedir permiso. Iré a preguntarle a papá.

-Tu padre no está. Llegó una carta de ministerio, él y Ron salieron con urgencia.

-¡Pero es navidad! No pueden trabajar hoy... ¿Qué decía la carta?

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Si no hubieras estado encerrado aquí se lo hubieras preguntado.- Lo acusó displicente- ¿Sabes? Averiguarías más de tu padre solo preguntándole.

-¡Bien! Cuando vuelva hablaré con él.- Aseguró, hastío del tema, mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hasta la salida.

-Sigo sin entender porqué tanta protección.- Dijo cambiando rotundamente el curso de la conversación.- No se si lo habías notado pero esta casa tiene un encantamiento _Fidelio._

_-_¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y..? ¡Es un encantamiento de protección muy poderoso!

-Pues todas las casas de mi familia lo tienen.- Aseguró restandole importancia.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Adda se detuvo a mitad de la escalera.

-Si.

-¿Y jamás te preguntaste por qué?

-Supongo que siempre lo encontré algo natural... pero tienes razón Si el peligro ha desaparecido ¿Por qué tanta protección? ¡El dragón!

-¿ Dragón?

-¿Por qué Hogwarts querría tener un dragón? La única razón sería que temieran que algo o alguien los atacara.

-Las medidas de seguridad del colegio son muy altas. ¿No lo habías notado? La escuela esta rodeada por un escudo. Nada puede entrar mientras las puertas estén cerradas.

-Entonces tal vez no estemos tan a salvo como nos quieren hacer creer.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la planta baja, donde oyeron voces susurrantes salir de la sala del _patronus_ en forma de cierva.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Era la voz de Theodore.

-Parece que secuestraron a la hija de Marcus Belby .- Albus pudo reconocer la voz de su madre.

-¿Marcus Belby? Él también es sangre pura. ¿Verdad?- Esta vez quien habló fue George.

-Si, es la quinta desaparición de niños sangre pura en seis meses.- Aseveró Hermione.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Mortifagos?- Volvió a hablar Theodore.

-No. ¿Porqué atacarían familias sangre pura?

-Lo más extraño es que todos los niños son de edad temprana, todos acaban de llevar a cabo magia involuntaria, ninguno mayor de nueve años.- Esa era la voz de su abuelo.- No son mortifagos... no, algo nuevo se esta moviendo entre las tinieblas.

-Pero Voldemort ha caído.- Insistió Ginny.

-En el mundo siempre habrá tinieblas, hija. Hubo otros magos tenebrosos antes que Voldemort y habrá otros después de él.

-Se han duplicado las medidas de seguridad en el tren.- Theodore abrazó a su esposa.- No queremos que pase lo mismo de la última vez.

-Los niños sospechagán que algo ocugge.- Intervino por primera vez Fleur.

-Esos niños han vivido toda su vida protegidos entre almohadones, no...

-Lo que me parece una tontería - Bill interrumpió a su padre.- Si algo sucediera no sabrían cómo defenderse. Tenemos que enseñarles a pelear. Theodore, es necesario que abran un club de duelo otra vez. Deben saber defenderse. ¡Deben saber que el peligro está en cada esquina!

-¿Y convertirlos en unos paranoicos Con nosotros ya es suficiente.- Hermione había elevado la voz.- Tienes razón Bill, tienen que saber defenderse. Pero no quiero que mis hijos vivan pensando que algo podría atacarlos en cualquier momento, y no creo que tú lo quieras tampoco...- Hubo un momento de silencio.- Los aurores seguramente protegerán a todas las familias aristocráticas que quedan.

-¿Crees que hayan avisado a Malfoy del ataque?

-No lo creo. Saben que no se trata de mortifagos por lo que no requieren sus servicios como "Auror"

-O mercenario.- Susurró George.

-Estamos hablando de una nueva amenaza, que poco parece tener que ver con los mortifagos. Aunque no podemos confiarnos, no sabemos si su siguiente acto será atacar hijos de muggles o mestizos.

En ese momento se oyó el tintineo de un pico impactando contra un cristal. Alguien abrió una ventana.

-¡Es de Harry!- Avaló la voz de su madre con alivio.- ¡Han encontrado a Katie!... También han encontrado a los otros niños secuestrados ..- Un silencio funesto colmó la estancia.- Ninguno recuerda que les ocurrió, no están mal heridos pero si muy débiles... parece... ¿Les han quitado sangre?

-¿Sangre? ¿Se trata de vampiros?- La que habló fue Luna.

-No aparenta serlo, pero los niños fueron llevados a San Mungo para más investigaciones .. Vendrán a casa en unas horas, deben hacer el informe.

-Enviaré una carta a Malfoy.- La voz de Hermione sonaba algo tomada pero decidida - Su hijo Scorpius está en peligro.

Albus y Adda se alejaron de la puerta al oír unos pasos acercarse, pero estaban tan impactados que no se ocultaron y cuando Hermione abrió la puerta los encontró allí parados con sus rostros pálidos como la nieve y sus ojos vidriosos cuan elfos domésticos.

-¡Albus! ¡Adda!- Su progenitora corrió hasta la puerta.

-Solo queríamos saber si podemos ir al parque acompañados por Teddy y Vick.

Él sabía que no ganaría nada preguntando, había averiguado más de lo que jamás le dirían Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer; se convertiría en el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y protegería a sus amigos. Costara lo que costara.

-Albus, hijo...

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer... ninguno de nosotros es sangre pura.

Ginny asintió y Albus dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras al jardín, donde sabía que encontraría a su prima con su novio metamorfo.

Esa tarde Teddy lucia una cabellera color verde musgo que resaltaba sus ojos miel. Ella usaba un simple vistido de invierno, con calsas y botas negras, su largo cabello dorado cayendo sobre su espalda y su cabeza cubierta con una boina roja.

-¡Vick!- La saludó Adda corriendo hacia ellos.

-Adda, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?

-Nos han dado permiso de salir al parque. ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

-¡Gracias al cielo! Esta casa estaba volviéndome loco.- Teddy se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado con su novia y su cabello se torno de un color azul eléctrico.-¿Vienes, amor?

-No me lo perdería por nada.

Victorie ofreció su mano a Adda y ambas caminaron hasta la salida.

-¿No deberíamos preguntarle a Dominique si quiere unirse?

-¡Ella está muy ocupada preparando su intercambio!- Bufó apuntando su nariz al techo, sin mirarlo.

-¿Intercambio?- Le preguntó Albus a Teddy.

-Si, Dominique hará un intercambio con una alumna de la Academia Beauxbatons. Estudiará allí por tres años, Fleur esta muy contenta que una de sus hijas valla a estudiar allí. Tal vez demasiado contenta...

Victorie abrió la puerta principal con fuerza y salió de la casa arrastrando a Adda detrás de si.

Caminaron por las heladas calles de Grimmauld Place. Adda y Victorie caminaban por delante de ellos conversando raudamente, mientras que Albus y Teddy las miraban en silencio.

-¿Quieres contármelo?- Preguntó Teddy de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te trae tan mal.

-Acabo de enterarme que mi mejor amigo está en grabe peligro, que mi padre es el mayor héroe de todos los tiempos y que mi familia me ha mentido toda la vida.

-¿Eso suena bastante egoísta sabes? No te han mentido solo a ti... y créeme que se lo que es vivir bajo la sombra de tus padres.

-¿Tú lo sabías no?

-Crecí sabiéndolo .. Mi padre fue ademas de un gran mago, muy talentoso, un gran profesor, y un hombre lobo... el primer hombre lobo en casarse.- Sonrió para si mismo.- Un heroe junto con mi madre. Solo quiero que estén orgullosos... quiero ser un hijo digno. Por eso estoy estudiando para ser sanador. Me especializaré en heridas causadas por magia negra e investigación sobre una cura para la licantripía...- Se quedó en silencio mirando el cielo gris. Luego lo miró con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.- ¿Sabes que se está investigando una vacuna para la licantropía? Aunque aún no fue probada en humanos.

-Seguro tu encontrarás la cura Teddy... No se si esto ayude pero... papá está muy orgulloso de ti.

Teddy lo miró con ojos brillosos y luego alborotó su cabello.

-Gracias enano. Si, eso ayuda.

-¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron?- No hacía falta decir que.

-Para protegerlos. Yo crecí sabiéndolo porque ese era el deseo de mi padre, pero créeme que sientes miedo...

-¿Miedo?

-Si. Cómo acabas de decir tu mejor amigo está en peligro. Pero resulta, Albus, que tú también lo estas. Siempre lo hemos estado, por eso tanta protección. Desde niño el miedo se apoderó de mi... aún tengo pesadillas sobre la muerte de mis padres. Los suyos no querían que a ustedes les pasara lo mismo.

-Supongo que aún no entiendo a que me enfrento...

-No, no tienes idea.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban como Adda bailoteaba al rededor de Victorie.

Albus miró a su casi hermano y vio dolor y soledad en sus ojos... casi el mismo que veía en los de su padre cada vez que recordaba a su padrino, Dumbledore, sus padres...

-¿Andromeda vendrá a casa hoy?- Comentó para aliviar la tensión.

-No. Su hermana la invitó a cenar con su familia.- Sonrió de lado. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar.- Hace años la invita pero mi abuela siempre lo rechaza. Pero cuando Harry le dijo que debería compartir la mesa con veintiocho personas no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Albus rió entre dientes ante la idea de Andromeda rodeada de tantas personas. Nunca había sido na persona muy sociable, pero si muy buena y amable.

-¿Quién es su hermana?

-Narcisa Malfoy. La madre de Draco Malfoy, abuela de Scorpius y Ciane.

Albus abrió los ojos como platos. No se esperaba tal parentesco.

-¿Sabes sobre Ciane?- Susurró al darse cuenta que la había nombrado.

Teddy soltó una carcajada.

-¡Si! Narcisa le escribió cientos de cartas a la abuela contándole lo escandalizada que estaba porque su hijo había engañado a su nuera con una muggle. Al parecer Astoria se fue de la casa por un tiempo, en el cual el señor Malfoy lloraba por los rincones y le rogaba que volviera.

Albus hizo una mueca. No podía imaginarse al señor Malfoy de tal manera.

-En fin, al fin y al cabo ella volvió y se reconciliaron. Astoria crió a la niña como si fuera suya, comportándose como _una esposa ejemplar._- Imitó el pomposo acento de los Malfoy.- Parece que a principio de este año la señora Malfoy cayó gravemente enferma. Los médicos no saben que padece y el señor Malfoy a pagado millones para la investigación de una cura a su enfermedad.

-Por eso Scorpius nunca habla de su familia...- Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Te ha escrito?

-¿Quién?

-Scorpius.

-¡Ah, si! Me ha dicho que le escribió primero a Rose ya que su padre lo obligó a disculparse con ella por tratarla "descortésmente". En fin, supongo que creyó que Rose me había mostrado la carta y se estaba escusado.

-Seguramente. Rose estaba muy feliz por esa carta.

-Si... por un momento creí que se le había declarado o algo parecido.

Teddy soltó una risotada al ver la cara de asco de Albus.

-¿Crees que a Rose le guste Scorpius?

Albus levantó los hombros.

-Ni idea. Todo es posible.

-Si, ya lo creo.

-Ron dice que el abuelo nunca la perdonaría si se casa con un sangre pura.

Teddy rió por lo bajo.

-Si el sangre pura es merecedor de su nieta la perdonará pronto.

-¡Al! ¡Corre ya llegamos!- Adda tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el parque.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando guerra de bolas de nieve. Cuando llegaron a casa Harry había vuelto hacía horas, y al abrir la puerta abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

-Ya papá estoy bien.- Se quejó tratando de zafarse.

-¡Oh miren sus caritas, están congelados Les prepararé chocolate caliente.- Y diciendo esto la señora Weasley corrió a la cocina.

-¡¿Por qué no me invitaron a ir con ustedes?!- Gritó una furiosa Rose desde las escaleras.

-Estabas haciendo tarea y no querías ser molestada. Por lo menos es lo que me dijiste.

-¡Aún así me hubieran dicho!- Miró hacia abajo azorada.- Me dejaron sola...

Ron abrazó a su hija como lo había echo durante horas.

-Hubiera muerto si llegaba a casa y no te encontraba aquí. Se que Adda no lo hizo apropósito. Disculpala cariño.

Rose dudó por un instante pero no podía estar enojada con ella por mucho tiempo de modo que asintió, su padre la soltó y las dos amigas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Vengan los tres. Luego de tomar su chocolate comenzaremos los preparativos para la cena.- Ginny los arreó hasta el comedor donde otros diez ruidosos niños comían una abundante merienda.

Albus se sentó sobre un cojín sonoro y todos en la mesa rieron a carcajadas, en especial Fred y James.

Rose rodó los ojos, mirando a sus primos con reprobación.

-¿Qué? Dije que no iba a molestarlo por ser un Slytherin. Lo molesto por ser mi hermano.

-Eso es peor que ser un Slytherin.- Susurró Lily a Thomas, quien rió entre dientes.

La jarra de chocolate caliente llenaba las tazas vacías mientras galletas, pasteles de calabaza, dulces y tortas de todos colores volaban de punta a punta de la extensa mesa invitando a probarlas. Cuando todos estuvieron saciados y redondos como un globo a punto de estallar, Hermione se acercó a la mesa y con un giro de su varita todos los trastos sucios desaparecieron.

-No se hagan ilusiones, los envié a la cocina.- Aseguró mirando a los tres niños castigados.

James y Fred comenzaron a reír pero Hermione les lanzó una mirada asesina y callaron en el acto.

-¡Escuchen todos! Nos organizaremos para bañarnos. Tenemos siente baños en la casa. Primero se bañarán las niñas, que suelen tardar más, luego los niños y finalmente nosotros. Todas las niñas menores de doce años reúnanse con sus respectivas madres para organizar el orden y la ropa de cambio. Las mayores prepararán su ropa y esperarán a sus primas y/o hermanas. En cuando todas hayan terminado los niños menores a los doce año se reunirán con sus respectivas madres de la misma manera que la niñas. Los mayores ayudarán a sus padres a preparar el jardín para la cena, pero primero preparen su ropa, de esa manera en cuanto sus primos y/o hermanos terminen de bañarse ustedes lo harán en el acto. ¿Entendido?- Hermione parecía la capitana de un pelotón.- ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué están esperando? ¡arriba!

Todos comenzaron a desalojar el comedor y a cumplir con las ordenar impuestas por Hermione.

Adda, Albus y Rose se encaminaron a la cocina para lavar los trastos sucios.

Mientras la casa era un caos y toallas húmedas volaban desde los baños para ser reemplazadas por secas, los tres merodeadores ya habían terminado de lavar y se preparaban para ayudar con la cena.

En el patio Lestie extendía un mantel blanco sobre la larga mesa que habían colocado Bill, Charlie y George, entre tanto Luna, Fleur y Angelina llenaban el patio de luces de colores y adornos navideños.

La verdad es que los niños no podía ser de mucha ayuda. No sabían cocinar y no podía usar magia, por lo que se la pasaron limpiando todo lo que Hermione y la señora Weasley ensuciaban mientras cocinaban.

Hermione era una gran cocinera A pesar de todo el entrenamiento que tenía como auror a Ron se le asomaba una pancita que por ahora podía disimular. Muchas veces sus hermanos lo burlaban diciendo que se había casado con una versión más joven de su madre. Verlas trabajar juntas en la cocina era fascinante los niños no podían sacarles los ojos a esas diestras manos.

Una vez finalizados los platillos los tres niños subieron a prepararse. Al bajar toda la familia ya estaba sentada en la gran mesa y charlaban fraternalmente.

Fue una cena de lo más agradable, como siempre lo eran las cenas familiares. Se la pasaron contando anécdotas riendo, bromeando y comiendo, comiendo hasta no poder más. Cuando todos hubieron acabado de cenar bajaron a la sala del patronus, donde estaba el árbol de navidad, para abrir los regalos.

-¡Muy bien, todos siéntense y los repartiré!- Ron se paró frente a los regalos mientras los villancicos navideños inundaban la habitación.- Espesemos por los suéteres de mamá...

-¡Ron!- Se quejó su esposa.

Ron fingió no escucharla y tomó el primer obsequio.

-¡Stephan!

Stephan recibió una recordadora, un sueter amarillo con una gran S violeta en el centro, unas canicas voladoras y un gato de hermoso pelaje moteado. El siguiente en abrir sus regalos fué Thomas, luego Lily,Hugo, Adda y Albus. Adda recibió un hermoso vestido azul y una pequeña Hada del mismo color.

-Los ayudará a decorar la casa de los gritos- Le susurró Luna al oido.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tu madre lo sabe todo, cariño.- Le aseguró Theodore con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Albus recibió una camiseta autografiada por el capitán de los Wanderers Wigtow, una bufanda color escarlata con franjas plateadas y un "ASP" grabado en dorado, un libro de pociones de Artilugios Weasley, y una pluma que no necesita tinta.

-¡Rose!- Llamó su padre sosteniendo una gran caja alargada.

Rose se acercó curiosa, era el regalo más grande del montón y no podía creer que fuera para ella. Albus notó como todos en la habitación parecían contener el aliento mientras ella desenvolvía el gran paquete.

-Es... Es... ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Rose sacó su nueva escoba y la contempló azorada.

-¡Feliz navidad Rosie!- Ron abrazó a su hija y la levantó unos centímetros.

-Te lo merecías cariño.- Hermione la abrazó con fuerza, una vez que Ron la soltó.

-¡El mejor promedio en todas sus clases!- Expuso Ron con orgullo.

-Felicidades Rosie.- Harry abrazó a su ahijada.- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué escoba se trata?

-¡Es una _Estella infinita_! ¡Es de última generación! ¡Apenas se consiguen!

Rose miró a su padre ansiosa.

-Tengo... mis contactos.

-Y una hermana que es cazadora en Las arpías- Agregó George.

Cuanto todos hubieron abierto, admirado y probado sus regalos, la familia se sentó frente a la chimenea a escuchar, como era ya una costumbre, un cuento navideño de Audrey.

_Hace cientos de años nacieron cuatro infantes, _

_Dos niños y dos niñas de poblados muy distantes._

_Los terceros en nacer de cada familia fueron,_

_Y gracias a esto fue que grandes dones consiguieron._

_Desde sus primeros meses liberaron sus prodigiosos poderes._

_Provocando la admiración y el ansia en todo el que los observaba._

_A los cinco años podían controlar con __creces_

_aquella magia que el mundo ignoraba._

_Los años pasaron y los cuatro niños se encontraron._

_Juntos aprendieron nuevos trucos y grandes aventuras pasaron._

_Viajando por el mundo encontraron muchos niños dotados como ellos,_

_pero que desarrollaban sus poderes a lo largo de más tiempo._

_Los cuatros grandes amigos, entonces decidieron,_

_fundar el primer colegio de brujas y hechiceros._

_Muchos años después se casaron_

_y sus propias familias así crearon._

_Helga tuvo tres alegres hijas,_

_Rowena solo una hermosa niña,_

_Salazar dos astutos varones,_

_Y Godric una niña y dos valientes hombres._

_Esta es la historia de cuatro grandes magos_

_que la magia más poderosa engendraron._

_Promete una antigua __profecía_

_que la tercera hija, por primera vez nacida, _

_heredará el poder _

_que ningún otro pudo obtener._

_Celebremos, Celebremos en esta navidad,_

_para que ese rayo de luz caiga sobre la humanidad._

_Cantemos, Cantemos que al despertar_

_la última descendiente de Gryffidor nos saludará._

Audrey no había contado esa historia antes, era alegre y ritmica, incluso causaba una calidez muy particular, pero no parecía un cuento común y corriente...

La abuela Molly repartió chocolate caliente para todos y la casa se sumió en una paz casi angelical, una que hacía falta.

-Hermione y yo tenemos una anuncio que hacer...

Ron y Hermione se habían levantado y ahora miraban a toda la familia, mostrandoles un tierno abrazo.

-No queríamos decir nada hasta que hubieran pasado los tres meses- Continuó ella con los ojos brillosos.

-No puede ser...- Se hoyó la voz ahogada de Ginny en el fondo de la estancia.

-Estoy embarazada.

-¡Vamos a tener otro bebe!- Gritó Ron rompiendo la armonía que Audrey había logrado hacía un momento.

Toda la familia salto en felicitaciones y victoreos varias bromas para Ron y otros exigentes reproches para Hermione. Entonces sucedió algo que nadie podía haber esperado nunca...

Cuando Luna tocó el vientre de Hermione sus ojos azules se dilataros y se abrieron hasta quedar como grandes esferas de hielo, abrió lentamente la boca, temblando ligeramente mientras lo hacía.

-_La tercera hija por primera vez nacida ha llegado. Su sangre valdrá mas que el oro y será deseada para fines equivocados. Su poder será envidiado y su vida correrá peligro. Sus hermanos y hermanas la protegerás y solo todos juntos vencerá. Los cuatro grandes volverán y en sus corazones se quedarán._

Luna parpadeó y miró a su alrededor algo perdida.

-¿Porqué todos me miran así?- Susurró con su voz melodiosa.

-Creo que... acabas de decir una profecía, cariño- Theo la alejó despacio de Hermione, que estaba en estado de Shock, y la sentó en un sofá.

-¿De verdad? No sabía que podía hacer eso...- Se quedó pensativa- ¿Y qué decía?

-Nada bueno...- Aseguró Harry.

De pronto la encantadora fiesta familiar se ensombreció, todos miraban a una aterrorizada Hermione frotándose el vientre mientras su esposo la abrazaba tanto para consolarla como para sostenerse el mismo. Nadie volvió a sonreír esa noche. ¿Cómo una noticia tan alegre como un nacimiento se convirtió en una desventura? Todo estaría bien, por la mañana todo se alegraría, después de todo era navidad...

* * *

Bueno tuvieron una navidad un tanto agitada. Espero que les aya gustado, en el próximo capitulo los chicos volverán a Hogwarts con más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Scorpius habrá averiguado algo?

¡COMENTEN! :)


End file.
